Saving Ash
by Pikmin Master
Summary: Pokemon Master Abel was forced to accompany Ash and co until the end of the Sinnoh League, which begins this story. Ash and co are mysteriously kidnapped and it is up to Abel, Pikachu, and others to save them. Done, although no changes were made.
1. Prologue and Chapter Zero

Saving Ash. The first fanfic made by Abel "Pikmin Master" (that's me). Seen by few, read by fewer, loved by at least one. This is the first of four stories coming later and out of the four, this makes the least crossovers and the most sense. Finished.

Note: The (aterisk, AKA Shift-8) is used heavily in the original version of Saving Ash for actions between speeches. If you see something odd between speeches, it is likely to be an action used between aterisks.

**Arcs so far:**

**Chapters 0-1 (and 3): **Introduction of characters  
**Chapters 2,4-6: **Pokemon Fusion  
**Chapters 7-8:** Flashbacks R Us  
**Chapters 9-20: **Pre-Mount Battle Tournament  
**Chapter 21: **Mount Battle Preliminary  
**Chapters 22-23: **Outside Trouble  
**Chapters 24-27: **Mount Battle Tournament  
**Chapter 28****: **What happens elsewhere  
**Chapter 29: **Red's Plot  
**Chapter 30-31: **The rescue  
**Chapter 32: **Ending?

**Prologue: A Story's Introduction to a Pokemon Master**

Abel is the second badge-collector in Ash's group in the anime "Pokemon Diamond and Pearl". However, he has 12 Pokemon with him; He has 2 mini-boxes, "A" and "B", in which his 2 Pokemon Teams can be stored in. His part of the story is his journey to catch my Sinnoh All-star Team ("B" Team) except for SirMaster the Gallade, as he had him prior to his debut. Also, he teaches Ash and crew Pokemon combination attacks.

A long time after the debut of Abel, at the Sinnoh League, the group meets Richie and AJ (a minor character from Season 1). In the finals, instead of a 2-way match, it is a 4-way match between Ash, Richie, AJ, and Abel (Paul lost to Ash.). Richie lost first, then AJ. Abel beats Ash easily afterward, making him the Champion.

**Chapter Zero: The group assembles**

Later, when returning to Twinleaf Town, for some reason, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and all of Abel's Pokemon were missing, leaving Abel and Pikachu. Queen Ivysaur (Abel's first Pokemon, a talking female Ivysaur who can use any Pokemon attack) showed up from a portal from Pokemon Castle and told Abel that an invisible aircraft took them. Since she can't use her abilities and see invisible things at the same time (wonder why…), Abel can't rescue the party. In the nearest Pokemon Center, in the night, Abel called Dawn's mom, Forrest, and Ash's mom and told them that the group was kidnapped. Then for the backup: Abel called Sabrina the Gym Leader (Sabrina is Abel's girlfriend) and AJ to meet up in the Violet City International Airport, Jhoto (The airport is recently made). While the Queen and abel were asleep, Pikachu somehow called Misty and "told" her to come by as well.

Note that the invisible aircraft is made from Team Rocket and it was heading for the Orre region

At the airport, everyone came and said which Pokemon came with them.

AJ's Pokemon: Sandslash, Dugtrio, Flygon, Torterra

Sabrina's Pokemon: Alakazam, Gengar, Venomoth, Jynx

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Gyarados, Ash's Pidgeot, Ash's Butterfree, Ash's Pikachu (Pikachu insists)(Misty recaught Ash's Butterfree and Pidgeot.)

Abel's Pokemon: Stretch the Hitmonlee, ZeroCelsius the Lapras, Madame the Mismagius, Catastros the Rapidash, Queen Ivysaur (Like Pikachu, Queen Ivysaur does not have a Pokeball to be in.)

Abel's previous Pokemon:

(A) AuroraArmor the Vaporeon, CouchPotato the Slaking, Man-of-Silver the shiny Metagross, Dragonzord the Salamence, Dudette the shiny Weavile (evolved from Sneasel), MissMaster the shiny Gardevoir.

(B) FreezeArmor the shiny Glaceon, Surprise! the Togekiss (evolved from Togetic), Forarms the Machamp (evolved from Machoke), Pulseman the Lucario (hatched and evolved from the Riolu egg), Trident the Empoleon, SirMaster the shiny Gallade.

(end of chapter)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Orre Region's Only Good Guy Thief**

The airport is on Phenac City, which, other than the airport, the construction of a train station, and the improvement of the Pre-Gym, looks EXACTLY like the Phenac City in Colloseum and XD (the smiling face). Anyway, while figuring out where to go, I see a familiar face. (_Now you may stop and think about why the title is read like this. There's this thief named Dill who lives in Orre. He wears camouflage-like clothes and matching headband. He also wears a black jacket, for no apparent reason. He just likes black. He also carries 4 Pokeballs in his jacket. 2 of them are Great Balls._) The familiar face is Dill.

Dill: Hey, Abel. What brings you to Orre?  
Abel: Hey, Dill. My group and I came to rescue 3 people in an invisible aircraft that is heading to Orre.  
Sabrina: Who's this guy?  
Misty: He looks like a thief. Are you sure you can trust him?  
Queen Ivysaur: Don't worry. Dill is a thief, but he isn't evil.  
AJ: That doesn't make sense.  
Abel: I know. Dill, you have that device that sees the invisible. Did you see an odd aircraft?  
Dill: I didn't need that to notice the strong winds heading towards Mt. Battle.  
Queen Ivysaur: So, they're in Mt. Battle?  
Dill: Feels like it.

The group is leaving Phenac City. Then we see two thugs wanting a Double Battle. Dill wanted to battle, since Pokemon Battles are recently rare in Orre.

Thugs Mitch and Dane want to battle! Mitch sends out Swalot. Dane sends out Hitmonchan. Thief Dill sends out his "Dill's Dogs a Doom", a Mightyena and an Arcanine, both with Intimidate.

Arcanine went first with a mighty Fire Fang at Swalot. Then Mightyena with a Crunch at Swalot. Swalot fainted immediately. Hitmonchan attacks with Sky Uppercut at Mightyena, but Arcanine blocked the attack with an in-your-face Extremespeed at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan didn't stood a chance. The thugs ran away.

AJ: Whoa, this guy is good.  
Dill: That's why they are my "Dill's Dogs a Doom"!  
Misty: I get it. But we need to worry about Ash and the others.  
Dill: Right, but since my motorcycle is broken, you'll have to find a way to Mt. Battle.  
AJ: Don't worry, we'll walk.  
Queen Ivysaur: I don't think so. Orre is basically one big desert with a few towns. Mt. Battle is at least 1000 miles away with no other oasis like here. (Pikachu gets surprised)  
Sabrina: So much for walking. Now what?  
Abel: Queen Ivysaur.  
Queen Ivysaur: Yes?  
Abel: How long can you use Psychic?  
Queen Ivysaur: Pretty long. Why do you ask?  
AJ: Ohhhh. I see what you're pulling. Abel wants you to use Psychic on all of us and fly to Mt. Battle.  
Queen Ivysaur: I don't think I carry all of you that far. I can get tired in a desert, being a Grass-type Pokemon and all. I suggest getting a Claydol. Claydol can survive deserts and can use Psychic effectively.  
Dill: Don't look at me. I don't have a Claydol. But I might know where one is.  
Misty: You do? (Pikachu jumps out of joy) Where?  
Dill: You might not like it, but...

(End of Chapter)

Dill's Pokemon: Mightyena, Arcanine, Houndoom (in Great Ball), Tyranitar (in Great Ball)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Pokèmon FUSION?!  
**_(So everyone reading this will know, text centering represents flashbacks.)  
_  
Queen Ivysaur used Psychic on the group and starts to fly northwest. In a few moments, the group reaches what seem to be the remains of the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

Dill: Here we are.  
Misty: THIS is it? It's nothing but rubble.  
Dill: Oh, is it? Queen Ivysaur, please make a Solar Beam-powered entrance.  
Queen Ivysaur: Alright…

Queen Ivysaur quickly launches Solar Beam, due to the region being arid and sunny all the time. The rubble disappears (The Solar Beam just happens to be more powerful than what is should be.) and the elevator stays intact. Pikachu approaches the elevator and a Team Rocket scientist came out of it.

Scientist: HEY! What are you doing here?  
Dill: We've come for a Claydol.  
Scientist: That's our Claydol. Stay away from our experiment.  
Queen Ivysaur: What experiment?  
Scientist: You must beat me to find out.  
Queen Ivysaur: You're going to regret that.

Scientist Buzz wants to battle! Scientist Buzz sends out Mothim and Vespiquen.

Queen Ivysaur tries to use Air Slash on Mothim, but Mothim blocks by using his own Air Slash. Vespiquen uses Attack Order, but was shocked by Pikachu in the process. The Attack Order misses Queen Ivysaur. Pikachu attempts Volt Tackle on Vespiquen, but Vespiquen uses Defend Order to guard herself. Queen Ivysaur flies and Mothim uses Gust and hits Queen Ivysaur. Queen Ivysaur uses Psychic on Mothim and tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Mothim. Mothim faints. Buzz returns Mothim and uses Heracross. Vespiquen uses Power Gem on Pikachu, but Queen Ivysaur blocks it using Razor Leaf. In the explosion that followed, Pikachu launches Thunderbolt on Vespiquen and KOs her. Buzz returns Vespiquen and uses Parasect. Queen Ivysaur OHKOs Heracross by using Psychic. Pikachu has trouble fighting Parasect's Cross Poison and X-Scissor.

Abel: Pikachu: Use what I taught you!

Pikachu remembers what Abel taught him while traveling with Ash.

While traveling for one of Ash's badges, Abel tells Ash if he can teach Pikachu a combination attack. Ash nods and Abel begins teaching Pikachu a powerful move. The move is an Iron Tail-Volt Tackle move. Pikachu starts by charging for Iron Tail. Then, he runs, with Iron Tail, using Volt Tackle. Then, he jumps while close to the enemy and attacks in the form of Iron Tail. The attack is basically an Iron Tail with the power of Volt Tackle. The move is called Ion Charge.

Pikachu remembers and attempts to use it on Parasect. Parasects uses Spore, but Queen Ivysaur blocks the Spore with Air Slash. In fact, the blow sends the Spore into Parasect and he falls asleep. Pikachu finishes the Ion Charge and KOs Parasect. Scientist Buzz is defeated.

Buzz: Fine, I'll tell you. You see, we are attempting to make Pokemon fusions.  
Misty: WHAT!  
Pikachu and Queen Ivysaur stood still in shock of the words "Pokemon fusion".  
Buzz: That's right. It was a success when we fused a Dragonite and a Steelix, but it ran way. How about this: You capture that experiment and I'll convince my boss to give you the Claydol. The experiment is a flying Steelix with Dragonite wings and skin color.  
Abel: (Hmm, THIS could be interesting. Maybe we can use that instead of a Claydol.) Guys, huddle!

(The group huddles.)

Abel: If we can find this experiment, we wouldn't need a Claydol.  
Sabrina: But, do you think that it wouldn't be nice to us.  
AJ: If we can somehow tame it, than it would be a cinch.  
Sabrina: If you say so…  
All: Break!

(The group finished with the huddle.)

Abel: Alright, we'll try to find it.  
Buzz: Thanks.  
Abel: By the way, do you know where it can be found?  
Buzz: Try Pyrite Town. I found both the Steelix and Dragonite there.  
AJ: Alright, we'll go there. Wait, where's Dill? (end of chapter)


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Team Rocket succeeds?**

The invisible aircraft lands on top of Mt. Battle, but there is a secret passage hole, so the ship lands under the top of Mt. Battle. There is a Team Rocket base there. Ash, Dawn, and Brock are in a strong cage there. They seem to be unconscious. When they woke up, they were confused.

Ash: Where are we?  
Brock: It seems that we are in a cage.  
Dawn: We've got to get out of here!  
Ash: Pikachu, use... Pikachu? Where's Pikachu?

Then, the Team Rocket trio showed up.

Meowth: Well, well, well. The so-called heroes finally awaken.  
Ash: Not you three again!  
Jessie: I've had it with you twerps stopping our plans!  
Dawn: You better let us go!  
James: Not a chance. Hey, wait. Where's Pikachu?  
Meowth: surprised Wha... Pikachu escaped?  
Jessie: We don't need Pikachu anymore, not if we still have these. shows Abel's 12 Pokeballs (not all are the same kind of Pokeball)  
Dawn: Wait, those are Abel's Pokemon.  
Brock: What do you want with them?

Giovanni shows up, looking mean as always.

Giovanni: Status report.  
Jessie: We have successfully captured Pikachu's trainer. Also, we have the legendary Abel's All-stars. All 12 of them.  
Giovanni: Nice work, but where is Pikachu?  
Jessie: Well...uh...  
Meowth: Don't worry so much. Pikachu will come to us.  
Jessie and James: Huh?  
Meowth: Listen. the 3 turn away for a huddle If the twerp is here, Pikachu will miss him and will come to us.  
James: How can you be sure?  
Meowth: Trust me. snickers and turns back Yeah, Pikachu will come to us and we'll be ready.  
Giovanni: See to it that you do. turns to Ash and crew Well, since Pikachu will come to us, you won't see your Pikachu ever again.  
Ash: You won't get away with it.  
Giovanni: Who can stop me? Abel? He can't stop me this time!  
Dawn: What do you mean "this time"?  
Giovanni: He has stopped me many times and I won't let him win again! When he comes to rescue you, I'll be ready to kill him. evil laugh, leaves  
Dawn: I can't believe it...I can't believe that someone would want to kill Abel.  
Brock: Yeah. He was such a helper to our journey.  
Ash: And now, we need him to rescue us.  
Dawn: Remember all those times that he helped us out and taught our Pokemon how to be stronger.  
Ash: I remember.

The three remember the times when Abel helped the group, but as background when the viewers see the Pokeballs that the group ever had in their journey. One of them starts to move... (end of chapter)


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Stretch the EVIL Hitmonlee**

AJ: Where's Dill?  
Abel: Knowing Dill, he'll catch up.

The group heads for Pyrite Town. While flying, they discover a large training area. Queen Ivysaur stops there for training. Sabrina trains with Venomoth, Misty trains with Butterfree, even though she is quite scared if it. AJ trains with Torterra, and Abel trains with Stretch. By looking at the Pokemon's moves, Butterfree can use Silver Wind, Psychic, and Tailwind. Venomoth can use Psychic, Bug Buzz, and Sleep Powder, and Torterra can use Wood Hammer, Earthquake and Stone Edge. Stretch is learning to use Blaze Kick. While training, a trainer showed up to battle. He saw Stretch and he was amazed. He is carrying a strange machine in his left arm and strange black Pokeballs. He wants to battle Stretch. Abel agrees.

Shady Guy Mack wants to battle. Mack sends out Hitmontop. Abel battles with Stretch.

Abel: Stretch use…Stretch gets angry what's wrong?  
Queen Ivysaur: It seems that Stretch hates his name.  
Abel: Really? Well, let's change it.  
Hitmontop uses Hi Jump Kick. Hitmonlee also uses Hi Jump Kick. But before either Hi Jump Kick connects, Hitmontop uses Mach Punch to send Hitmonlee flying down. Meanwhile, Mack picks up one of his black Pokeballs and attaches it to his machine.

Mack: Dark Ball, Go!  
Sabrina: What are you doing?  
Mack: I'm taking Hitmonlee.  
AJ: Why?  
Mack: I'm a THIEF! Hitmonlee gets caught in the Dark Ball.  
Misty: Let him go!  
Mack: Sure…sends out Hitmonlee  
Abel: Huh? You look evil.  
Mack: That's because he IS evil!  
Queen Ivysaur: Why did you do that?  
Mack: I'm not telling.

Pikachu attempts Thunderbolt, but Mack left using a smoke bomb and he was flying on something. Queen Ivysaur says it is an invisible aircraft similar to what the group saw. The group (and the Pokemon with them) was sad to see a lost Pokemon. They continue, in tears, towards Pyrite Town to see a surprise. (end of chapter)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: A Chunk of Chuck**

The group saw Manuel, Abel's best friend. For some reason, he came to check out the Pyrite Coliseum.

Abel: Manuel! Over here!  
Sabrina: Hi, Manuel.  
Manuel: Hey there Abel. Hi, Sabrina.  
Misty: Why are you here, Manuel?  
Manuel: Just to compete in the Pyrite Town Coliseum. By the way, Abel, how's Dragonzord?  
Abel: Well, Dragonzord and the other All-Stars are stolen and we are here to get them back?  
AJ: But, aren't we here to save Ash?  
Abel: That too. But I really don't like Ash so much. Pikachu and Misty gets mad. Hey, wait. Speaking of Pokemon that used to belong to Manuel…

Abel ran to the nearest video phone thing, which is in the jail. He called Prof. Oak.

Oak: Well, hello there, Abel. It's been a long time since you've called.  
Abel: I know. Listen, I need a Pokemon.  
Oak: Which one you want.  
Abel: Give me…Chuck.  
Oak: Chuck? Sure, I'll get him. time passes by and Oak sends a Repeat Ball containing Chuck.  
Abel: Thanks. Hangs up the phone.

Abel ran back to the group and sees the Steelix/Dragonite fusion. It is running to a trainer. Apparently, this trainer originally owned both Pokemon. The trainer is sad.

Abel: So, you are the trainer of this Pokemon fusion?  
Trainer: in tears Yes… But I don't want them to be fused.  
Sabrina: huddles So, what should we do?  
AJ: I say help the trainer.  
Abel: Me too. Let's go help. Stops the huddle Okay then, we will help you.  
Trainer: Thanks. My name is Mona.  
Misty: Alright, let's go.  
Abel: Fine. See ya Manuel. Hope you win the tournament.  
Manuel: I hope so. Bye.

Mona recalls the fusion in an Ultra Ball. The group and Mona are beginning to leave Pyrite Town when… Dill showed up and he brought bikes.

Dill: I'm back! And I brought us some desert/mountain bikes. Each bike has a different color. They are in green, blue, purple, black, and white.  
AJ: Awesome!  
Abel: Where were you?  
Dill: I was in The Under Bike shop. There are a lot of things down there. By the way, who's she?  
Misty: This is Mona. She owns that Pokemon fusion and we're going to separate it.  
Dill: Cool. Hope you brought a bike.  
Mona: That's all right. I got one. Her bike is orange.  
Abel: Let's go.

The group rides in their new bikes. Abel rides the white bike, carrying Queen Ivysaur. Misty rides the blue bike, carrying Pikachu. Sabrina rides the purple bike. AJ rides the green bike. Dill rides the black bike. Mona rides her orange bike. They set out for the remains of the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

Misty: By the way, Abel, what's in that Repeat Ball?  
Abel: A Pokemon that Manuel calls Chuck.  
Misty, AJ, Sabrina, Dill, and Mona: Who's Chuck?  
Queen Ivysaur: You'll see soon enough. (end of chapter)


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Chuck's mysterious power**

The group reaches the Shadow Pokemon Lab and only the elevator is there. Buzz shows up.

Buzz: So, you got the experiment?  
Abel: Oh, that? Yeah, but we need to get inside.  
Buzz: I won't allow you.  
Abel: You sure? Summons the #2 Ice Knightsword. It's the same sword that Ultima uses in the TYFN RPG. We want to get in.  
Buzz: terrified, shaken. Uhh…sure. Go ahead.

The group enters the Lab by the elevator. In the first floor down, there are various evil scientists, from Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. There were none related to Cipher. Each one looked at us funny; since we look different from them and that we're looking for some place. A Galactic grunt wants to battle with us when we are so close to the next elevator.

Abel: Let me battle, and be amazed at what Chuck can do.

A random Galactic Grunt wants to battle. He sends out Skarmory. Abel sends out Chuck. Chuck comes out of the Repeat Ball as if he is a powerful Pokemon, but it is really a…

Misty: RATTATA?! Chuck is a Rattata?  
Abel: Yep. Watch this. Chuck, Iron Spindash!

(_If you know Sonic the Hedgehog, then you know that he can roll around in high speeds. That is a Spindash. Chuck uses this while Iron Tail is in effect, increasing its power and speed. Its effect is that is not affected by enemy defenses and resistances, but can not hurt Ghost-type Pokemon. It charges for the first turn, while decreasing Special attack and evasion by 1, and increasing everything else by 1. The rest is like Rollout._)

Chuck prepares for Iron Spindash. Skarmory attacks with Steel Wing, but only launches Chuck to a wall. Chuck rebounds and attacks and OHKOs Skarmory. The grunt then uses Swellow. Swellow flies up the little it can; ceiling and all.

Abel: Good job with the Spindash. Now use Sky Uppercut.  
Misty: It can do that?!  
Queen Ivysaur: It can use other cool moves too. That Iron Spindash you saw is powered by ExtremeSpeed.

Chuck, with the added power from Iron Spindash, uses Sky Uppercut, using his tail. It OHKOs Swellow, because of Sky Uppercut's effect. The grunt had enough.

The team heads for the elevator and leads to the fusion chamber room guarded by 8 grunts, 2 from each evil team. Every single one of them sends out an electric Pokemon: Raichu, Manetric, Magnezone, Pachirisu, Lanturn, Luxray, Ampharos, and Electrivire. AJ sends out Sandslash. With a Sandstorm and a careful Earthquake, all 8 Pokemon fainted. The grunts ran away like the idiots they are. The fusion chamber room is empty. Looks like the controls are easy…to Queen Ivysaur. Mona inserted the Pokemon fusion into the chamber and Queen Ivysaur did the rest. A half a minute later, the Pokemon were separated into a Steelix and a Dragonite. The group got out safely, and by safely, it means getting away with their lives and Pokemon because the whole lab was destroying. Mona left the group and the 5 set out on their bikes for Mt. Battle. (End of chapter)

**Alternative Chapter Six: A Pretty Genius Way to Use Earthquake  
**  
The group reaches the Shadow Pokemon Lab and only the elevator is there. Buzz shows up.  
Buzz: So, you got the experiment?  
Abel: Oh, that? Yeah, but we need to get inside.  
Buzz: I won't allow you. Buzz calls for 16 bodyguards, 4 for the 4 evil teams: Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic.  
Sabrina: How are we going to get past them?  
AJ: I know. AJ send out Torterra. Everybody, ride on Torterra. The group does so. Torterra, use Earthquake.

Torterra uses Earthquake. The guards and Buzz were shaking. The earthquake leaves a big hole below Torterra and everybody falls down. By doing so, the lab alarm activated.

Mona: What are we going to do?  
AJ: You'll see. Sends out Sandslash. Sandslash, slice the alarm over there with Crush Claw. Sandslash does so and the alarm was turned off. Come. This way.

The group finds another elevator, which leads to the fusion chamber room. There is one Magma Grunt there. Abel wants to show off Chuck in this battle.

A random Magma Grunt wants to battle. He sends out Combusken. Abel sends out Chuck. Chuck comes out of the Repeat Ball as if he is a powerful Pokemon, but it is really a…

Misty: RATTATA?! Chuck is a Rattata?  
Queen Ivysaur: Yes. Isn't it weird?  
Grunt: Use Mega Kick.  
Abel: Use Mega Kick, also.  
Dill: Mega Kick?

Both Pokemon use Mega Kick, but Chuck's attack connected and OHKO Combusken. The grunt had enough. The fusion chamber room is empty. Looks like the controls are easy…to Queen Ivysaur. Mona inserted the Pokemon fusion into the chamber and Queen Ivysaur did the rest. A half a minute later, the Pokemon were separated into a Steelix and a Dragonite. The group got out safely, and by safely, it means getting away with their lives and Pokemon because the whole lab was destroying. Mona left the group and the 5 set out on their bikes for Mt. Battle. (End of chapter)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7.1: The start of "Flashbacks R Us"**

(_Along with a few chapters past this: The (.1) and the (.2) chapters are considered one chapter.._)

Meanwhile, in Jhoto, specifically in Mt. Silver, there are two things going on: one of them is the Jhoto Grand Festival for Pokemon Contests and the other is the Battle Tournament. (_In Chapter 7.1, I will concentrate on the Grand Festival._) May, Drew, Harley, and Soledad are preparing for the 2nd round. They can't wait for whom, out of 64 people, would they battle against. Max (Max came with May, anyway), on the other hand, is attending the Battle Tournament and he is old enough, sort of, to have Pokemon. He has 3 Pokemon with him, too.

Back to May. He has to face random people during most of the way to the top. At the quarterfinals, each once has to face someone else and May has to face, believe it or not, Clair, the Blackthorn Gym Leader. Soledad and Harley face a random trainer and Drew faces Marina. (If you don't know Marina, then she is the girl from The Legend of Thunder that looks like the playable female from Pokemon Crystal.) (_Note: Marina and Crystal are two different people, even though they look similar._) May and Soledad won. May faces Marina and Soledad faces the random trainer. Soledad won and May won a very close battle. In the finals, Soledad uses Lapras and May uses Blaziken. It was also close, but May won using Overheat and Sky Uppercut. Meanwhile, in the finals for the Battle Tournament, Max has to face Kanto/Jhoto Elite Four Lance. Lance won.

At the end of both events, May and Max watches TV. The breaking news says something about Abel leaving for Orre to save three people that were adventuring with him in Sinnoh.

Max: 3 people? Hey wait! May, remember…  
May: Yeah, I remember.

After Ash and Abel got their eighth badges, our heroes, Ash, Pikachu, Abel, Dawn, and Brock found themselves in Victory Road. A helicopter shows up before they enter. The helicopter lands near the group. May and Max showed up, along with Prof. Oak.

May: Hi there, Ash and Brock.  
Ash: Hi, May. Hi, Max.  
Max: Guess what? I'm old enough to have my own Pokemon.  
Brock: Oh, really. But…you're still not 10 years old, yet.  
Max: There's this guy who had his own Pokemon and he was 8.  
Abel: …This sounds familiar. Do you know what kind of Pokemon this person had?  
Max: I think he had a talking Ivysaur, but that's just a legend.  
Abel: Are you sure? Such a person exists. I know him.  
Oak: Who can that be?  
Abel: This guy in the legend…is me. everyone gets surprised  
May: You have a talking Ivysaur?  
Dawn: I never saw you with an Ivysaur.  
Brock: A boy with a talking Ivysaur…I think I remember him.  
Abel: I know. That battle didn't take long, either.  
Brock: THAT was you?  
Max: Forget about that! Look at my Pokemon. Max sends out his 2 Pokemon. One of them was a Shuppet and the other is a Kirlia.  
Ash: Hey, wait. These Pokemon are familiar.  
May: That's right. That was the Ralts and Shuppet that Max was friends with. The Ralts evolved, too.  
Max: I've heard of this Pokemon called Gallade. Kirlia and I want Kirlia to evolve to a Gallade.  
Abel: And I got the stone to make it happen. Takes out a Dawn Stone  
Dawn: What's that?  
Abel: Be glad. This is called the Dawn Stone. Dawn is happy Here you go, Kirlia. Kirlia evolves into a Gallade.  
Max: Thanks.  
Abel: Well, we're going to enter and go to the Sinnoh League.  
May: We'll come too. The next Pokemon Contest is in a long time, so we can come.  
Ash: Alright! Let's go.

May: Ash! Abel is on Orre to rescue Ash!  
Max: Let's go to Orre!

May and Max say their goodbyes to Drew and Soledad and went on the quickest way to Orre. (end of chapter)

**Chapter 7.2: The start of "Flashbacks R Us"**

Meanwhile, in Jhoto, specifically in Mt. Silver, there are two things going on: one of them is the Jhoto Grand Festival for Pokemon Contests and the other is the Battle Tournament. (_In Chapter 7.2, I will concentrate on the Battle Tournament._) Lance (Kanto/Jhoto Elite Four) and Clair (Blackthorn Gym Leader) showed up. Lance went to the Tournament and Clair to the Contests. Both were doing well. But Clair lost to May. Lance on the other hand, reached the final and…

Young Trainer Max wants to battle. Max sends out Shuppet. Lance sends out Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl uses Crunch and worked, until Shuppet uses Thunder while bitten. Aerodactyl does down. Lance sends out Kingdra. Shuppet tries to stop the headache it has from Crunch, a sign that Defense fell. Kingdra uses Drago Meteor and KOs Shuppet. Max sends out Mightyena. Kingdra easily KOed Mightyena with another Drago Meteor. Max sends out Gallade. Kingdra used another Drago Meteor, but Gallade teleported away and used Close Combat to KO Kingdra. Lance sends out Dragonite. Gallade was a pain to take out, even by Dragonite. But Dragonite managed to beat Gallade with Dragon Rush. Lance became Champion.

Later, Lance became bored and told Clair about his win. Clair remembers a time when Lance lost a match.

Lance was studying random trainers' profiles. He came across a very powerful one. He invited such person to battle at a certain spot in Kanto. Lance met the person. The opponent was wearing a short-sleeved, light blue shirt with a white snowflake on it. He has light-blue hair and white jeans. On his belt, he has 6 Pokemon, each with a different kind of Pokeball.

Lance: How about a 1-on-1?  
Trainer: Sure.

Mysterious Trainer wants to battle. He sends out a Shiny Gardevoir. Lance sends out Dragonite. Gardevoir uses Psychic on herself to fly towards Dragonite, who uses Hyper Beam. The Psychic force field shielded Gardevoir from Hyper Beam and uses Ice Punch on Dragonite to KO it.

Lance: How do you beat me?  
Trainer: It was simple.  
Lance: What's your name so that I can remember you?  
Trainer: My name is…Abel.

Clair tells Lance of the news in TV. The news is that Abel is heading to Orre to save 3 people that traveled with him in Sinnoh. Lance wants to go and leaves Mt. Silver riding on Dragonite to Orre. (end of chapter)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Who let the rabbits out?**

A Pokeball starts to move. It came out a Lopunny. This is really Dawn's evolved Buneary. Once she sees the cage and her trainer, she starts to Jump Kick the cage. Even though the Jump Kick didn't work, Lopunny keeps trying. Ash, Brock, and Dawn sees Lopunny and Dawn starts to remember how Buneary evolved.

(_Before I continue, this is a description of Abel's look. He has sky blue hair, but this a dye. He really has brown hair and brown eyes. He has a jacket that resembles a generic white mage robe, but instead of the red in the jacket, it is blue. (This is his "Cold Suit", which can cool him down, since he has an abnormally low body temperature.) and has a sky-blue shirt underneath with a white snowflake design on the middle. He has white pants and sky-blue shoes that look like tennis shoes._)

Now, in Orre, he got rid of the hair dye, making the hair brown. He also has a silver jacket the length of the other jacket. The shirt that he had now has 3 white snowflakes. He has a silver/gold/white colored jeans with a white belt with 4 Pokeballs. He has the same shoes, but look brand new, since he has multiples of the same shoe design.

Ash and crew are heading to Canalave City for Ash and Abel's sixth badge, but something is wrong with Dawn's Buneary. Buneary seems to be very sick. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sees this and wear, yet again, obvious disguises, this time, as healers.

Healer 1 (Jessie): Hey, twer..er..kids. What's wrong?  
Dawn: My Buneary is sick.  
Healer 2 (James): Well, we are healers. We can heal this Buneary right away.  
Ash: Great. Can you heal our other Pokemon too? (_They passed Jubilife and can not go back._)  
Healer 1: Sure. Ash hands over his Pokemon and Pikachu to Healer 1.  
Brock: We will go with you.  
Healer 2: Sorry, but our healing center is forbidden to non-healers. Brock hands over his Pokemon to Healer 2.  
Dawn: Please, don't steal our Pokemon.  
Healer 1: Don't worry. We won't. Dawn does the same  
Healer 2: What about you?  
Abel: I'm not THAT gullible, Team Rocket! Ash, Brock, and Dawn yelled "WHAT!!"  
Jessie: How do you know it's us?  
Abel: Only you have these hair styles and colors. Team Rocket sings their dumb theme song  
Jessie: Bye-bye, twerps! Jessie and James runs away.  
Ash: We got to stop them. All turn to Abel  
Abel: ………Fine… Sends out Dudette, the Weavile. Dudette, stop them. Dudette does so.  
Ash: Alright! You stopped…Abel shuts Ash's mouth  
Abel: No show-offing! Dudette, Shadow Claw. Dudette does so and sends Jessie and James away. Meowth shows up.  
Meowth: What's going on? sees Dudette and runs away  
Abel: Okay, we got them all. Thanks, Dudette. recalls Dudette Hey, wait. What's wrong with Buneary? Buneary gets so sick; it looks like she's dying.  
Dawn: Dawn and Pikachu cries Buneary, you can't die!  
Abel: Time for drastic measures! CURE! casts Cure, a healing spell, but fails Huh? It's not working? CURE! Pikachu tries to help, but still fails Nuts. The only way for it to heal is if it…Buneary sees Pikachu trying to help and starts to evolve  
Dawn: Hey, wait. Is Buneary evolving? Buneary evolves to a Lopunny. Pikachu smiles and cries for joy. Dawn does the same.  
Abel: Well, it evolved. Remember this: When a Pokemon evolves, all damage and sickness goes away. (_This is a reference to the card game._)  
Dawn: Really? That's great!

The group leaves the scene while in sunset.

Lopunny finishes Jump Kicking and the cage is broken.

Dawn: Good job, Lopunny. Let's get out of here. all find their Pokeballs and runs away. (end of chapter)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Mountain Guards, an Alliance, and an Escape **

The group finally reached Mt. Battle. However, there are ten guards surrounding the only entrance.

Guard 1: Why are you here?  
Dill: Just rescuing some people and some Pokemon.  
Guard 1: Is that so? However, you can't get in. You need to enter in the upcoming tournament.  
AJ: Can we enter?  
Guard 1: Only a group of 6 may join. You are only 5. Besides, it's only 1 week from now and you need all of the essentials.  
Misty: What are they?  
Guard 2: First, you need proof that you beat the Pokemon Gym.  
Dill: (So, it's an official Gym, now…)  
Guard 3: Next, you need to find a certain badge hidden in the ex-Team Snagem Hideout.  
Guard 4: You also need proof that you beat all of the Coliseum battles.  
Guard 5: You need proof that you've been in Agate Village's secret cave.  
Guard 6: Make sure that 1 person, and ONLY 1, is from this region.  
Guard 7: Each person needs 6 Pokemon.  
Guard 8: Each person needs to have at least one fully evolved Pokemon.  
Guard 9: Each person does his or her fair share.  
Guard 10: Finally, your team needs to have a name. Only then you could enter Mt. Battle's tournament.  
Dill: Is THAT all?  
Guard 1: Yes.  
Dill: This is easy. I'm from this region and I know everything there is to know about Orre.  
Guard 6: Good for you. Now, let your partners and future partners do their own job.

The group leaves. Dill smiles at how easy this job is.

Queen Ivysaur: So, Dill. You seem happy today.  
Dill: Yeah. We can do this.  
Sabrina: Dill, we need 3 more people.  
Misty: Do you think that Mona from before can join?  
Abel: Not sure. We don't know that Mona is from Orre or not. Plus, we don't know where to find her. What we DO know is that one of us should go to Pyrite Town and pick up Manuel before he leaves. We can use him for our team.  
Dill: I'll go.  
Abel: No. You are needed for the Snagem hideout quest.  
Dill: Fine…  
Abel: Alright then. Here's how we're going to do this: First, we need 6 Pokemon each. Be right back. re-enters the area where the guards are and asks if the group can get their Pokemon inside and Guard 1 nods yes. C'mon, guys, get your Pokemon here.

Everyone enters Mt. Battle and finds more of these video phone things. One at a time, they speak with Prof. Oak to get their Pokemon. Dill finds a local PC to get his remaining Pokemon.

Meanwhile, a figure speaks with the leaders of the evil teams: Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus on top of Mt. Battle. The figure speaks of a possible alliance to make a super evil syndicate.

Meanwhile again, Ash and crew runs through corridors and hallways to find an escape from the evil hideout. They meet up with the Rocket trio with new Pokemon. (end of chapter)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Separation and/or Combination **

The group prepares to separate.

Abel: Alright. Here's how we're going to do this job. First, Dill, you will go to the Snagem Hideout, since you know all about that place.  
Dill: Yes, I do. However, you guys don't know how to go to certain places.  
Abel: Good point. AJ and Misty will go to Pyrite Town. There are 3 Coliseums nearby. Right, Dill?  
Dill: Yeah. Pyrite, Under, and Deep, where the Deep Coliseum is the hardest of them all.  
Misty: Why would I want to go with AJ?  
Abel: Don't worry so much. You will take a different Coliseum.  
AJ: Fine.  
Abel: Sabrina will go to Agate Village. You're pretty good at finding things.  
Queen Ivysaur: Can I go, too?  
Abel: Why?  
Queen Ivysaur: Agate Village is a grassy village. It's perfect for Grass-type Pokemon like me.  
Abel: Fine. I will go to that Gym that we saw in Phenac City.  
Dill: First, let me tell you guys that Agate Village is this way. points west Phenac City is this way, past the Lab and Realgam Tower Points south and once you get there, go west to Pyrite Town. A little more west leads you to The Under.  
Everyone else: Got it.

Everyone went their separate ways. This time, Queen Ivysaur went into Sabrina's bike.

Meanwhile…

Ash: Team Rocket!  
James: shuts Ash's mouth Not so loud. We don't want anyone to know that you escaped.  
Dawn: Why don't you?  
Meowth: The boss will fire us for good if he knows.  
Jessie: Speaking of the boss, we need your help.  
Ash: What do you want us for?  
James: Someone wants to make an evil super alliance.  
Brock: So?  
Jessie: If this happens, we'll be fired by the new leader.  
Meowth: And then we'll be out of a job.  
Brock: …Yeah…we don't help villains.  
Ash: Besides, you annoy us too much, so we won't help.  
Dawn: But wait. Won't this alliance be more evil than the individual parts of the alliance?  
Jessie: Yeah.  
Dawn: Let's help them, or the outcome will be worse than the trio's annoyance.  
Ash: You got a point there. Fine, we'll help you.  
Meowth: (Phew. That was a close one.)

Lance is flying on his Dragonite to Orre, while May and Max travel by plane to Orre. Each of them meets at Phenac City. They see each other and said their greetings. They don't know that Abel is heading there, too.

(end of chapter)

_(Let's re-cap here. Here are the main character's Pokemon: _

_Abel:  
-Chuck the male "Super" Rattata  
-ZeroCelsius the male Lapras  
-Madame the female Mismagius  
-Catastros the male Rapidash  
-BlueBlade the male Absol with a blue blade, not black  
-Queen Ivysaur _

_AJ:  
-Male Sandslash  
-Male Dugtrio  
-Male Flygon  
-Male Torterra  
-Male Swampert  
-Male Kabutops _

_Misty:  
-Starmie  
-Male Gyarados  
-Female Corsola  
-Ash's male Pidgeot  
-Ash's male Butterfree  
-Ash's Pikachu _

_Sabrina:  
-Male Alakazam  
-Male Gengar  
-Jynx  
-Female Venomoth  
-Female Slowbro  
-Male Sableye _

_Dill:  
-Male Mightyena  
-Male Arcanine  
-Male Houndoom  
-Male Tyranitar  
-Male Noctowl  
-Male Skuntank)_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Not really Home Alone**

In the desert known as Orre, something evil has started to arise. And it's up to a group of adolescences to stop them. We concentrate on the mastermind of the operation. Operation: Saving Ash.

Abel: (alone, riding his bike) Man, how long is this going take? It's already sunset and I haven't gone far in this dumb mission. sigh I wonder how everyone's doing.

Abel approaches the blown-up space known as the Shadow Pokemon Lab. He sees Cipher Admin Ein looking at the space.

Abel: (in thought mode.) Who's this guy? Either he works here or he's just amazed. Better not ask.  
Ein: Excuse me, what are you doing here?  
Abel: I'm just passing by. I'm going to Phenac City.  
Ein: Oh. Never mind.  
Abel: Yeah… bye.  
Ein: How about a battle?  
Abel: Just 1 Pokemon. It's late.  
Ein: Fine.

Cipher Admin Ein wants to battle. Ein sends out Crobat. Abel sends out Blueblade the Absol.

Abel: Alright, BB. All you need to do is KO that Crobat. Use that move you made up when we met before I caught you. Use Dark Pressure Wave!

Blueblade charges up Razor Wind, then charges more to "Pressurize" his blue horn. While that's going on, Crobat keeps attacking Blueblade with its moves. Then, BB's horn starts to glow a white glow, then a black-and-white glow. After that, Crobat decides to Confuse Ray BlueBlade and succeeds. However, that didn't stop Blueblade from unleashing a Pressure-Night Slash-powered Razor Wind at Crobat, making it faint even if it almost missed Crobat. Blueblade smiles at satisfaction, even when in a Confused state.

Abel: Well, that's over. Come, Blueblade.  
Ein: How can that move be powerful? It almost missed my Crobat.  
Abel: Even I don't know. Blueblade made that combo by himself in the wild. Perhaps to impress my female shiny Weavile…looks down, sad. Blueblade gets confused as to why Abel did that.  
Ein: What's wrong?  
Abel: Uhh… nothing. See ya. rides his bike without recalling Blueblade

While still riding, Abel stops to tell Blueblade something. Night fell.

Abel: Hey, Blueblade, want to know why I let you come by?  
Blueblade wants to know  
Abel: Well, Dudette, among all the other All-stars, are stolen from me.  
Blueblade gets surprised  
Abel: Yeah. I need you to help me rescue them.  
Blueblade nods his head "yes"  
Abel: Right. recalls Blueblade

Abel reaches Phenac City, knowing exactly what to do in the morning. He rests in the Pokemon Center. (end of chapter)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: Pyrite fooled you?**

It's getting sunset as AJ, Misty, and Pikachu reached Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town is known for crimes and such, but those three aren't afraid. There were exactly 9 thieves in the area that want to battle with AJ and Misty. Since the thieves are blocking the way to the hotel, they have to battle.

Eight of the thieves have easy-to-beat Pokemon, so I have to skip them. It's the ninth one that is the challenge.

Thief Tom wants to battle. Tom sends out Rhydon and Sceptile. AJ sends out Kabutops to test his strength. Misty wanted to send out Corsola, but Pikachu insists on battling. Rhydon starts with Earthquake, but Kabutops used Aqua Jet to stop Rhydon. Sceptile uses Agilty to run circles around Pikachu, but Pikachu's Quick Attack (I don't know why Ash even let Pikachu stick with Quick Attack!) hits Sceptile. Kabutops used Rock Polish to increase his Speed, too. Now 3 out of the 4 Pokemon are running around the battle area. Rhydon used Rock Tomb to stop them all, even Sceptile, but releases Sceptile after. Kabutops uses Stone Edge to break free and uses Aqua Jet to attack Rhydon. He uses the leftover water to use Waterfall at Rhydon, KOing Rhydon. As for Sceptile, Pikachu uses Iron Tail to break free and uses Volt Tackle on Sceptile, but Sceptile dodged easily.

As the battle is going on, Misty saw a guy stealing something and someone else is giving chase. Misty runs to see what's going on.

Misty: (to the guy chasing the thief) What's going on?  
Mystery person: This guy is stealing my map!  
Misty: Don't worry. I'll help. sends out Starmie. Starmie, I need you to use Psychic on that thief. Starmie does so and the thief is brought to where Misty is using Psychic power.  
Thief: HEY! I need that map!  
Misty: Not anymore. takes back the map  
Thief: That's it!

Thief Tai wants to battle. Tai sends out Feraligatr. Misty lets Starmie battle. Feraligatr starts off by Swords Dance and Agility. Then he used Dragon Claw at quick speed and power. Starmie had no chance at deflecting that. But Starmie still had health and used Rain Dance.

At the other battle, Rain Dance is in effect. That was Pikachu's chance to use Thunder on Sceptile and it worked. But that didn't finish it off, though. But the extra water made Kabutops's Waterfall stronger. That finished off Sceptile.

Starmie's Thunder hits Feraligatr, but more Agilities made Feraligatr faster and more easy to dodge, or so it thought. A Thunder attack finished Feraligatr off easy. Both thieves have had enough.

Misty: Here's your map.  
Mystery person: Thanks.  
AJ: What's going on?  
Misty: A thief stole this guy's map and I helped get it back.  
AJ: Oh.  
Misty: What's your name?  
Mystery person: Since you don't know my name, you must be new to seeing Orre.  
AJ: Are you famous or something?  
Mystery person: Yeah. A few years ago, I saved Orre from Shadow Pokemon.  
Misty: Pikachu becomes confused Shadow Pokemon?  
Mystery person: Anyway, my name is Wes. I captured 48 Shadow Pokemon from Pokemon Trainers and revived them.  
Misty: WHAT! How can you be remembered by THAT?  
Wes: Most of them didn't know the Shadow Pokemon's true nature. Anyway, after several years, I figured out everything there is to know about a Shadow Pokemon.  
AJ: But, didn't you capture them all?  
Wes: No. After my time, many more Shadow Pokemon came to be. I even saw in one of my studies that a Pokemon can become Shadow Pokemon by them selves. But only one Pokemon did this and became its own evil force. It can turn anyone pure evil. I've also heard that there is only one place to purify it. And that's in Shows the map Fiore.  
Misty: Fiore?  
Wes: Yeah. It's known for being the place where all four seasons collide. Also known for Pokemon Rangers.  
AJ: It's 9: 30 and I wanna sleep!  
Wes: Sure, we'll go to the hotel. I'll pay.  
Misty:Pikachu and Misty cheer YAY! (end of chapter)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Darin' Darren**

(_Characters Zario and Darren are real people (like Abel) who decided to appear in Saving Ash._)

Somewhere in Orre, there's a forest-like village named Agate Village. In Agate Village, there's this shrine home to various Celebi. Apparently, one of those Celebi hangs around with a psychic named Darren. Darren has a Xatu that almost never stays in its Luxury Ball. The Celebi is homesick, so Darren goes to Agate Village. For some reason, Zario, Abel's red-haired little brother is also in Agate Village. He came in search for a guy named Wenrus, who's the long lost brother of Dizoon, a friend of Abel and Zario. Zario wanted to know if Wenrus REALLY is lost. Zario meets up with Darren who, some time ago, came.

Zario: Why do we have to go to Agate Town for? It is grassy here!  
Darren: First, this place is called Agate VILLAGE, and this place is Celebi's home.  
Zario: If you "Sell a Bee", I don't want any!  
Darren: Man, Zario. Do you ever get homesick?  
Zario: I am home sicken!  
Darren: You're weird, Zario.

Xatu sees a girl getting hassled from afar.

Darren: We have to help her!  
Zario: NO, NO, NO. This isn't our business. It's her fault for…… being there!  
Darren: I don't know about you, but I am helping her!!  
Zario: NOO. Don't be a fool…Waffles.  
Darren: Waffles?  
Zario: Ehh…yeah. Waffles.  
Darren: went to help the girl Hey leave her alone!!  
Team Galactic Grunt 1: Who do you think you are?  
Darren: Psychic Darren and Red Haired…dude Zario.  
Zario: THANKS! You just HAD to mention my name and get me involved!  
Team Galactic Grunt 2: Ha. You don't stand a chance against Beautifly and Dustox! sends out Beautifly and Dustox with his Pokeballs  
Zario: They're too weak. It's not worth it.  
Darren: Xatu, Psychic them all!! Xatu used Psychic and finished them all like they were nothing  
Team Galactic Grunt 2: NOOOO My Pokemon!!  
Zario: Let's get outta here!  
Darren: goes up to the girl Are you O.k.?  
Random Girl: Yeah thanks…I have to be leaving now. See you.  
Darren: See you!! Girl leaves  
Zario: Yeah Romeo. She dumped you before she met you, NOW LET'S GO! THEY GOT MORE MEN……ewww!!  
Team Galactic Grunt 1: Ha, you're getting served! sends out Beautifly and Dustox  
Team Galactic Grunt 3: Oh yeah, scary isn't it! sends out the same Pokemon as Team Galactic Grunt 1  
Team Galactic Grunt 4: Yes. Time to destroy you. sends the same Pokemon as Team Galactic Grunt 3  
Zario: Doesn't that gay battle speech tell you anything!  
Darren: Help me out, Zario!  
Zario: Fine. PK FIRE BETA Zario shoots a psychic fire attack and OHKOs all the Pokemon from the Galactic Grunts  
Darren: Not THAT kind of battling!  
Zario: Hey, at least they're not dead yet.  
Team Galactic Grunt 1: "summons more Galactic Grunts GET HIM!!

Just then, the four Galactic Grunts see something flying and using a Magical Leaf. Zario immediately noticed that the thing is Queen Ivysaur. Sabrina follows. Sabrina uses her telekinesis to beat up the Beautifly and the Dustox. She sees Zario and Darren.

Sabrina: Hi there, Zario.  
Queen Ivysaur: Hey, Z. Who's that guy?  
Zario: Dang, I don't get what's going on! You beat up a horde of Pokemon and then you just come along and say "Yo, Zario, Yo, who's that guy? Who? WHO!?"  
Queen Ivysaur: Technically, we didn't said "Yo." At all.  
Darren: Zario, who're they? Xatu bows down to Queen Ivysaur and Celebi dances around Queen Ivysaur what're you two doing?  
Queen Ivysaur: I'm the queen of all Pokemon. Or at least the grass-types…  
Sabrina: I'm the Saffron City gym Leader, Sabrina.  
Zario: …I know that! Don't listen to them Darren. The girl is really named Sir Syrup and the Queen is a spoiled brat Paradox!  
Queen Ivysaur: So, he's named Darren. Anyway, we just came to see the secret area of Agate Village.  
Darren: What for?  
Sabrina: It's for a multi-step process to save…Queen Ivysaur shuts Sabrina's mouth with a vine (as in a Vine Whip vine)  
Queen Ivysaur: huddles with Sabrina We don't want Zario to know we're here to save Ash.  
Sabrina: Why not?  
Queen Ivysaur: One time, Zario saw a random Pokemon match on TV and it came out Ash. That was one of Ash's show-offy moments and from then on, Zario starts to view Ash as a complete show-off and would want to burn him.  
Sabrina: Oh. Stops huddle. Uhh…we're here to figure out more things about Orre.  
Zario: Do you guys know about Wenrus? I am trying to see if he is really lost.  
Queen Ivysaur: No. I haven't seen a guy named Wenrus, but I've heard of him on the way here.

Many more Galactic Grunts and some Cipher Peons came to get Zario and Darren. The good guys start to run away. They find a secret entrance to a tunnel and went there. (end of chapter)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: My name is NOT Dill Pickles!**

The Team Snagem Hideout is now just is much a ruin as the Shadow Pokemon Lab. Dill examines the hideout and there are 2 people walking in. Luckily, there's a camouflage-painted wall near Dill, so he hides in camouflage. One of them is a random Cipher Grunt and the other is Galactic Admin Mars. It looks like the Cipher Grunt is directing Mars to somewhere. Dill follows them. Dill sees Cipher Admin Venus.

Dill: thinking to self Venus? What's SHE doing here? Hmm…looks like that other person is from that Team Galactic I've heard of. Better get closer. Dill does so and still is incognito.

Mars: Venus. I presume?  
Venus: That's right.  
Mars: Listen. I want you to join our super evil alliance.  
Venus: Evil alliance?  
Mars: You heard me. We will surely take over the world, and then some, with our alliance.  
Venus: Oh really? I'll join.  
Mars: Perfect. Let's go.  
Venus: What's it called?  
Mars: If the operation required for the creation of the alliance works, then this alliance will have no competition.  
Venus: I don't want to know that! I want to know the name.  
Mars: Listen, as I'm going to say this once and no one else will tell you it until the operation is complete.  
Venus: Okay…  
Dill: thinking to self again I'm going to need this info. Better listen!  
Mars: The name will also double as a password to our Mt. Battle headquarters.  
Venus: K…  
Mars: The name is…… Neo Galactic X. leaves with the Cipher Grunt  
Venus: Neo Galactic X. Hmm… Not bad for a name, I guess…leaves also.

Dill is now alone, complete with the information of the evil alliance Neo Galactic X. He smiles as he approaches his destination; a podium with several sheets of paper and a stamp. The paper notes:

"HE OR SHE WHO STAMPS THIS NOTE BECOMES ELIGIBLE FOR THE MT. BATTLE TOURNAMENT. in super-ultra fine print (from the suspicious-looking mountain guards)"

Dill stamps a paper and notes the super-ultra fine print

Dill: Huh? "Suspicious-looking mountain guards"? Does that mean that…? FU…

Meanwhile, at Mt. Battle, Ash and crew, with the Rocket trio, walks in a hallway (in disguise, of course) to a certain room. Ash stops.

Ash: What is this place?  
Jessie: This room should contain what you need to get out of here.

The group enters the room and sees Cassidy and Biff...er…Butch. (I felt like doing that) But nothing much else is there.

Cassidy: Well, well, well.  
James: Whatever. Where's the All-star Pokemon.  
Butch: Haven't you heard? The bosses send them to Fiore.  
Meowth: What for?  
Cassidy: For security reasons. Our boss knows that that Abel jerk will come and rescue his precious Pokemon. Since he doesn't know that his Pokemon are somewhere else, we will convince him to join Neo Galactic X in exchange for his Pokemon.  
Ash: in another voice What if that Abel jerk rebels once he gets his Pokemon?  
Cassidy: His Pokemon will turn evil anyway.  
Dawn: in another voice How, anyway?  
Cassidy: The big boss will use his evil powers to turn them evil. Simple as that.  
Butch: Don't ask how, exactly, does he do that, since we don't know much ourselves about him.  
James: Oh. We're leaving now. group left  
Butch: Cassidy, something's not right with those 3. Refers to Ash's, Dawn's, and Brock's disguise, especially Brock's, since he has a Darth Vader costume for a disguise.  
Cassidy: True. We should follow them.  
Butch: Right. (end of chapter)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen (.1): Extra Characters and a Semi-Random Interview**

In the morning, there's a loud noise that woke Abel up. Abel figures out what's happening. He looks out the window and sees a huge crowd of people.

Abel: What the? What's going on here?

Abel goes downstairs and sees that the people were chasing after Abel.

Abel: What's going on here?  
Random person: We want you!  
Abel: Why?  
Same random person: We are your fans.  
Abel: If you guys are REALLY my fans, step aside so that I can go to the Gym.

All of the fans (there were exactly 47 of them) stepped aside and Abel went to the Gym. Near the gym door, Interviewers Gabby and Ty (RSE anyone?) randomly showed up.

Gabby: I will make an interview of you.  
Abel: Not again. (_A reference that Abel has already been in several interviews._)

Meanwhile, Ash's mom is conveniently watching TV in time for the interview.

Gabby: So, why is it, again, that you have traveled to Orre? Some sources tell that you're saving a few kids from certain evil.  
Abel: True, but that's not the ONLY reason, though.  
Gabby: Oh, really? What else, then?  
Abel: My All-Stars.  
Gabby: You mean those 12 Pokemon of yours?  
Abel: That's right. They need rescuing, too.  
Gabby: And how are you going to rescue them?  
Abel: Uhh… LOOK! A DISTRACTION!!

Gabby and Ty looked back, but didn't see anything. Abel left and went into the Gym.

Gabby: Shoot! Tricked again.  
Ty: No wait. Look! There's Lance.  
Gabby: Lance, I will make an interview of you…wait. WHAT'RE YOU DOING? STOP!!

BONK!

In the gym, May and Max are waiting for me.

Max: Remember us?  
Abel: Yeah. You're Max. And you're May.  
May: Yep. That's us.  
Abel: What're you doing here?  
May: Cheering you on.  
Abel: Okay… (end of chapter)

**Chapter Fifteen (.2): Pick a Coliseum**

In the morning, Misty and AJ are deciding which Coliseum to choose. AJ chooses to go to the Pyrite Coliseum and Misty chooses to go to The Under Coliseum. Both went their separate ways. Once in their perspective Coliseums, they registered and started the mini tournament. It was an easy sweep for both of their challenges and won their battles. Later in the day, they are finding a way to the Deep Coliseum.

Misty: How are we supposed to go to the Deep Coliseum?  
AJ: Don't know!

Then Wes, from Chapter 12, showed up for help.

Wes: Need help?  
Misty: Yeah. We need to get to the Deep Coliseum?  
Wes: Really. I was about to go there myself. Follow me.

So the three reached the UFO in The Under. Wes installed the D-Disk in the control panel. The three went down on the UFO and reached the Deep Coliseum. The three registered and everything.

AJ: Why are you entering, Wes?  
Wes: The Deep Coliseum is THE toughest place to be in normal events, since only the strongest people in Orre have D-Disks, and as you can see, I'm one of them.  
Misty: kinda scared Oh.

The three went in and the battles start. (end of chapter)


	17. Chapter XX Omake

**Chapter XX(Omake)**

On route 1000 (where ever that is) Ash & Co. meet up with Abel and his gang

Ash: hey Abel  
Abel: hi Ash  
Ash: how are you  
Abel: good, so much reporters lately to interview me for absolutely no reason at all, you ?  
Ash: well I just escaped the bad guys base

Zario and co. come

Zario: ASH YOU SHOW OFF YOU WILL DIE Uses pk fire  
Ash: not this crud again ash fully takes in the blow and is knocked unconscinece  
Zario: ha that what you get for showing off

Misty and co. come

Misty: OMG ASH rushes to ash  
Dawn: whispers hey don't you think the Pokeshippy is overated ?  
May: ya pretty much I'd rather hang out with drew then ash  
Dawn: figures  
Abel: hey Zario what was that for  
Zario:...Waffles ?  
Max: Waffles ?  
Zario: ya Waffles  
Dawn: how do we all of a sudden know each other ?  
Darren: dunno, I know you because your the daughter of Johanna  
Dawn: wow mom's that famous  
Darren: yep watched your mom from johto  
Zoey: I think we all know each other because this isn't part of the story at all and we are just a figment of some 13 year girl's wild imagination about pokemon and some elses story  
Darren: blushes erm hi  
Zoey: hey whats up ?  
Darren: was about to speak then Queen Ivysuar covered his mouth with a vine whip  
Queen Ivysuar: Don't take your chances romeo  
Sabrina: how do we know if this seemingly pointless omake made by Dawn Hikari and posted on PM's story over ?  
Kengo: what does this do touches a big red button  
Zario: Oh crap the world is falling apart it's sssssssssssssssss

Darren: This was just a random figment of imagination by Dawn Hikari who really likes PM's stories. She a fan of PM not the maker of his stories Thank you for reading and hope you have a good day  
Cheers  
Dawn Hikari from The Yoshi Forum Network


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen (.1): Get the Badge Part One**

In the Gym, May and Max are cheering for Abel as he steps into the battle area, where Justy awaits.

Justy: So, you must be the Abel I heard about?  
Abel: That's right. And you must be Justy?  
Justy: Correct. Let's get to the point and have a good time.  
Abel: Alright.  
Justy: I assume you have 6 Pokemon with you.  
Abel: Let me see…3…5…Oh crud!  
Justy: What is it?  
Abel: Oh yeah, my sixth Pokemon is with someone else at the moment. May I just battle with the five I have with me now?  
Justy: No. The rule in this gym is that you MUST have 6 Pokemon. I know you have more than 6 Pokemon.  
Abel: Fine… Be right back.

Abel ran outside to the Pokemon Center and back with a sixth Pokemon, past the crowd and the interviewers.

Abel: panting I'm back. May we battle, now?  
Justy: Yes.

Orre Gym Leader Justy wants to battle. Justy sends out Azumarill. Abel sends out Madame.

Abel: Alright Madame. With good timing, you can beat that Azumarill.  
Justy: Not if I can help it.

Azumarill uses Bubblebeam while Madame tries to use Confuse Ray. After being hit, Madame unleashes Shadow Ball and there's nothing that Azumarill can do to dodge that. During the time that Azumarill is stunned, Madame finishes off Azumarill with Thunder. Justy recalls Azumarill and sends out Cacturne. Abel notices that none of Madame's moves can hurt Cacturne much, so he recalls Madame and sends out Catastros.

Abel: Catastros, charge for Fire Blast.  
Justy: Oh, no you don't. Cacturne, stay close to Catastros and use Focus Punch.

Cacturne gets close to Catastros while in charge time for Focus Punch. While close enough, Abel commands Catastros to stop charging and use Megahorn.

STAB! Right there in the chest. If that was a human, the human will die. But Pokemon can withstand fatal blows (once, that is) and not die. However, that blow COULD'VE killed Cacturne, having a 4x weakness to Bug-typed moves, and all.

Justy recalls Cacturne and sends out Gliscor. Gliscor immediately uses Screech, and Swords Dance. Abel notices that Gliscor is going for Double-Edge. Catastros tries to dodge, but even with that Rapidash speed, it isn't enough to stop that knockout attack.

Abel: Gee, how did that get a lot of speed?  
Justy: Speed training. It was difficult, but I managed to make Gliscor fast.  
Abel: This is going to be hard. Or is it…? (end of chapter)

**Chapter 16.2: East and Wes**

The tournament in the Deep Coliseum is going well for AJ, Misty, and Wes. Until…The semifinals are in place. Misty faces a random Trainer, but AJ has to face Wes.

AJ: Aww man, why do I have to face Wes?  
Wes: Oh, well. Guess we have to battle.

Past Hero Wes battles. Wes sends out Hariyama. AJ sends out Flygon. Flygon starts the battle by using Draco Meteor. Hariyama can not dodge that, but he wasn't knocked out. Flygon attempts Fly, but Hariyama beat the tar out of Flygon with Close Combat and Force Palm. AJ recalls Flygon and sends out Swampert. Swampert's Muddy Water and Mud Bomb attacks did Hariyama in. Wes sends out Espeon. Espeon is really good at eluding everything Swampert does, and finishes Swampert when least expected. AJ wanted to win so badly, so he sends out Sandslash. Even Sandslash is no match for Espeon, despite both of their evasive maneuvers.

Wes: I win.  
AJ: Aww, man. Why are you so strong?  
Wes: One, ever since I purified the 48 Shadow Pokemon, I had nothing to do but train. Two, Espeon was one of my first Pokemon. And three, I've been here before and I've fought stronger opponents.  
Wes: Oh.

Wes goes to the finals, against Misty.

Wes: If I can beat AJ, I can beat you too.  
Misty: I don't think so.

Past Hero Wes battles. Wes sends out Granbull. Misty sends out Corsola. Granbull's raw strength beat the coral out of Corsola. Yet, Recover saved the day. Granbull attempts Brick Brick, but was stopped by a Corsola Spike Cannon. The move's weak, but made a diversion to a nearby Rock Slide. It left a crack in the ceiling. Granbull is done for the day. Wes recalls Granbull and calls in Stantler. Unlike most Stantler, who are useless all the time, this one has good strength. Take Down from this Stantler really meant taking down that Corsola. Misty recalls Corsola and brings in Starmie. Both use Psychic, but Starmie's move hit Stantler, for Starmie being a partial-Psychic-type. Yet, Stantler comes out nowhere and use Hypnosis. Starmie "sleeps" and Stantler uses this opportunity to take down Starmie. Misty recalls Starmie and sends out Gyarados. Stantler can not even reach Gyarados due to Gyrados using his long-ranged moves. Stantler is down. Wes then sends out Espeon. Again, Gyarados' long ranged moves beat Espeon.

Misty: Ha, I'm winning.  
Wes: Not for long.

Wes sends out Umbreon. Umbreon is one tough cookie, but so is Gyarados, but tough enough of a cookie against Umbreon, mostly because of Protect. Misty recalls Gyarados before it fainted and sends in Butterfree (mostly to got rid of Butterfree). However, Misty didn't knew the strength of a Butterfree, whatever THAT is. Either way, Butterfree managed to put Umbreon to sleep with Sleep Powder. Then Supersonic. That woke Umbreon up badly. In "un"-reality, that berserked him rather than confusion. Butterfree uses Psychic on the ground that Umbreon is on and sends it to the already cracked ceiling, slamming Umbreon. Umbreon is once again slammed when it fell to the floor. That nearly finished it. I call this next move Umbreon's Limit Break. (I should do this often) Umbreon uses Psychic to hold Butterfree still. Then continuously uses Faint Attack on Butterfree (Like Cloud's Omnislash v5 in Advent Children). Then it ends with a string of Flails. (OVERKILL!!) Butterfree falls. Next comes Pidgeot. Air Slash. Done.

Last battle is Pikachu versus Wes' Togekiss. Pikachu easily finished Togekiss off, but Thunderbolted the crack in the ceiling along the way. The bolt was so strong, even the mountain guards far away can see the bolt. AJ ran way with Misty and Pikachu by riding AJ's Flygon. Wes went away as well. (end of chapter)


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen (.1): Get the Badge Part Two**

Abel sends out ZeroCelsius the Lapras. Justy knows what might happen next and recalls Gliscor and sends out Probopass.

Abel: Hey Justy. You went to Sinnoh?  
Justy: Not really. I know a guy who went to Sinnoh. I asked the guy to evolve my Nosepass and he did.  
Abel: Cool. Speaking of "cool"...

ZeroCelsius knows what to do. A wave of water (Surf) comes to hit Probopass. Probopass uses Protect.

Abel: Crud. Let's try something else.

ZeroCelsius uses Confuse Ray, but to to that, ZeroCelsius needs to be a bit close to Probopass. Probopass seems to be crackiling with electricity.

Abel: Aww, crud! ZeroCelsius, come back!

Abel withdrew ZeroCelsius and sends in Chuck the "Super" Rattata.

Justy: Is this a disgrace to your set of powerful Pokemon? It's just a Rattata.  
Abel: If it's JUST a Rattata, JUST-y, why did it JUST beat Probopass?  
Justy: Wha..? Oh, shoot!

Probopass, somehow, immediately fell to Chuck. Justy recalled Probopass and sends in Sunflora.

Meanwhile, Dill is bored and rides his black desert/mountain bike. He spots the Realgam Tower.

Dill: Ahh, yes. The Realgam Tower. Had good memories in there. But it just HAD to be closed due to a dangerous weed spread. Hmm...Don't believe it. I'm going in!

Sunflora uses Stun Spore, but Chuck made the mistake of making a tornado out of the Stun Spore. Sunflora also goes for a successful Mega Drain on Chuck. Sunflora moves Chuck to the Stun Spore Tornado and becomes both paralyzed and hit with a wind (Flying) attack (the tornado). Chuck faints.

Justy: Whoa. That came out good. Good job, Sunflora. Sunflora smiles  
Abel: Didn't expect that. Oh well. Let me see...

In the background, May and Max see the progression of the battle and Max smiles.

May: Hey, Max. Why're you smiling?  
Max: Abel is still winning. Abel lost only 2 Pokemon and Justy lost 3. Abel is still on the lead.  
May: But, Max, you saw how strong that Gliscor is.  
Max: But remember, May. Justy is battling against one of the, if not THE, best Pokemon Master in the world.  
May: Good point. Guess I shouldn't worry, then.

Abel sends out Madame. Madame and Sunflora are trying to have a contest to see which can shut the other down: Madame and Confuse Ray or Sunflora and Stun Spore. Eventually, Confuse Ray did its effect and Sunflora was so confused that Sunflora did Stun Spore on itself. That led Madame to use her finishing Shadow Ball. Here comes Gliscor! Gliscor is still a pain on the rear to beat. Again, Gliscor uses Screech and Swords Dance, but this time, using Night Slash. Madame tries to Confuse Ray it, but even though that worked, Gliscor still beat Madame.

Abel: Nuts! That Gliscor is annoying.  
Justy: What? Gliscor beating your battling style?  
Abel: Not yet. Slash! I summon you! BlueBlade! sends out BlueBlade the Absol BlueBlade, this Gliscor is quite annoying. I need you to beat it quickly.

(end of chapter)

**Chapter Seventeen (.2): Tower of Death**

Dill finishes his job and sees Realgam Tower.

Dill: Ahh, yes. The Realgam Tower. Had good memories in there. But it just HAD to be closed due to a dangerous weed spread. Hmm...Don't believe it. I'm going in!

Dill enters Realgam Tower. It's completely empty as Dill travels inside it. Then, Dill sees random vines in the way of the elevator. Dill sends out Skuntank.

Dill: Alright, Skuntank. Stinkify that weed. Skuntank does so with a not-so-pleasant Toxic Good. Let's go.

Dill and Skuntank enters the elevator and goes to the next floor up. Also quite empty, Dill goes to the next elevator, but realizes that he hears a weird sound, so he goes to the room with the PC. Dill checks on the PC and sees a weird file on it. He checks the file while Skuntank "holds down the fort".

Dill: Hmm, let's see here. 5 seconds later What's this? reads whatever the file says Oh shoot. OH SHOOT! This is mad interesting! Skuntank comes to check it out and gets surprised too, not like it can read whatever it says. Got to send this over.

Dill e-mails this to Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak immediately reads this (He was in the "Internet", anyway). Oak then responds.

Oak: Hey, Dill. What's this?  
Dill: I found this while searching here for hidden stuff.  
Oak: Where are you, anyway? Oak looks behind Dill Are you in Realgam Tower?  
Dill: Yep. Thought it was closed for some weed infection. Apparently, the "weed" was easily destroyable. Thanks to the smelliest Toxic in Orre, of course. Skuntank smiles  
Oak: Oh. Anyway, why are you giving this to me?  
Dill: Stop asking questions and read.

Dill reads the article and was so shocked, he immediately called Abel with his cell phone _Cell Phones exist in PokeWorld. Cool._. (end of chapter)


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen: One Badge, One Cave, One Problem...**

Gliscor starts charging with Swords Dance while BlueBlade charges with Razor Wind. Gliscor attacks with Double-Edge, but Razor Wind hits Gliscor and sends it flying before BlueBlade gets attacked. Then, BlueBlade charges with his best move, the Pressure-Night Slash-Razor Wind combo. Gliscor uses Screech to attempt to put BlueBlade down, but barely worked. The combo strikes and not only did it NEARLY KOed Giscor, but the blast made a crack in the nearest wall. YET... Gliscor came in out of almost nowhere and Double-Edged the tired BlueBlade and KOed BlueBlade.

Abel: You got to be kidding me!  
Justy: Good work, Gliscor. You made me proud. the tired Gliscor smiles in joy

Abel sends out ZeroCelsius. Abel believed that ZeroCelsius will do the job of beating Gliscor. Meanwhile, Max smiles in the type advantage that ZeroCelsius has over Gliscor (Water beats Ground).

Surf is in the way of Gliscor getting a good shot at Night Slash. Gliscor went above the wave and tried to strike from there. ZeroCelsius used Confuse Ray to confuse Gliscor and it worked. Since Gliscor is weakened, Gliscor is quite dumb enough to use Double-Edge to beat ZeroCelsius. ZeroCelsius tried to block, but Screech came beforehand, rendering ZeroCelsius defenseless for Double-Edge. The "blast" that followed was so strong that both ZeroCelsius and Gliscor fainted.

Abel: Didn't expect that.  
Justy: Me neither.  
Abel: Guess we only have one Pokemon, huh?  
Justy: Hope this last round will be the best.  
Abel: Hope so, too.  
May: So, only one round left, huh?  
Max: Yep. Wonder which Pokemon will Justy and Abel use last.  
May: Yeah, me too.

Back in Agate Village, Sabrina's group finds a cave to get away from the swarming Galactic grunts, with Aqua grunts following.

Sabrina: Why are they following us?  
Queen Ivysaur: They can't resist us, of course.  
Zario: The are attracted by my sexy cologne!  
Darren: NO! Zario stop with the random comments! Xatu does the typical cartoon "single sweatdrop"  
Zario: Can't help it! I am just a stupid comic relief character.  
Sabrina: Will you two calm down and come here?  
Queen Ivysaur: Maybe those two guys can't listen over their own stupid conversations.  
Sabrina: Where to go? There's a 4-way fork in here. Queen Ivysaur, why can't you lead the way?  
Queen Ivysaur: Then the mission would be too easy! laughs Okay, Zario and Darren, get over here!  
Darren: Yes, Queen Ivysaur!  
Zario: ...Whatever! Dances to no particular rhythm  
Sabrina: Any ideas?  
Queen Ivysaur: First, we lose the idiots...  
Zario: Idioots is more like it!  
Queen Ivysaur: Right...We lose the "idioots" over there by making false tracks, or somehow blast them without harming the area. Otherwise, we go that way. points to the second way from the left Got it?  
Sabrina: Somewhat... Let's just move.

The group moves in the second path from the left and the grunts follow. 1 minute later, the group finds a pedestal with some nice-looking paper.

Sabrina: This must be it.  
Queen Ivysaur: Yeah. Go ahead, Sabrina. Get some of that paper and let's get out of here!  
Sabrina: Fine. Sabrina gets a sheet of paper and turns around, with the grunts blocking the only exit. Nuts.  
Darren: Oh no! I won't let you interfere with our journey!  
Zario: You sure those Grunts look Grumpy?  
Darren: Xatu!! Xatu immediately used Psychic and some of the grunts were pushed back.  
Queen Ivysaur: I want to get out now. Follow me. Back me up, Xatu and Celebi. Both agreed. Charge!!

Queen Ivysaur, Xatu, and Celebi used their Psychic to send the Grunts away from the group. The group gets out of the cave.

Sabrina: That was easy.  
Queen Ivysaur: Too easy. Let's go. Everyone might be done with their missions, too.  
Sabrina: Right. turns to Zario and Darren Say, any of you two want to join me and some others for the Mt. Battle tournament. We need one more.  
Zario: Mt battle? Too Ironic!  
Darren: ?? I could join!  
Sabrina: Really? Do you have a bike or something?  
Zario: I have PK Teleportation beta.  
Sabrina: Well, that makes things easier. I've heard of this so-called PSI from your brother.  
Darren: I have no known modes of Transportation.  
Queen Ivysaur: Uhh...what about Xatu? What about Celebi? They can teleport.  
Darren: Randomly!!  
Queen Ivysaur: Well...what about Psychic? Just let Xatu or Celebi use Psychic on you and they fly around with you "flying around" with them. I do it almost all the time with Abel before MissMaster mastered how to efficiently use the Psychic skill for travel.  
Darren: Celebi is little; her Psychic can't take me that far in a region like Orre, and Xatu is the same. Also, I can't just simply waste Psychic if I could just use it in battle.  
Zario: I can take you anywhere in Orre if that certain place has PSI gates or Twilight Portals.  
Sabrina: PSI gates?  
Zario: PSI Gates are like dimentional gates that are like 80 of the time all towns and 20 Forbidden Ruins or Cool Places.  
Sabrina: The nearest place that has your description is either Phenac City or Realgam Tower. I don't know for sure that Realgam Tower is either a town or ruin. Is it possible for you to teleport us to Realgam Tower?  
Zario: WAFFLES!...Oh your question, What express do you want to take: Twilight Portal or PSI Gate, since both are near Realgam Tower.  
Queen Ivysaur: The one nearest to Mt. Battle, of course!  
Zario: Wierdly, we are going to take the Twilight Portal. Remember you can throw-up while you are in the process of dematerializing your cells to a twilight portal of infinite darkness.  
Queen Ivysaur: Thanks for letting us know. Let's go!  
Zario: O.k it's Peanut butter Waffle time!!

The Group starts to Dematerialize head first to a portal of what looks like a dark splash in the sky with a green outline gate.  
(End Of Chapter)


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen: Phenac Madness**

In the only Pokemon Gym in Orre, a Gym battle is coming to an end. Lance starts to show to see what's going on in there. Also, Misty and AJ, along with Pikachu, rides quickly in their bikes to get away from the mob.

In Misty's match against Wes in the under Colloseum, both were using their last Pokemon: Misty and Pikachu versus Wes and his Togekiss. (Note that the ceiling had a crack due to earier battles of the same match.) Togekiss was pretty tough and managed to hurt Pikachu to 1HP. Pikachu then started to use Ion Charge to send Togekiss up in the air and then Pikachu used a powerful Thunder. BAD MISTAKE! Pikachu aimed it for Togekiss, but Togekiss is just below the ceiling crack. The Thunder not only broke the crack, but made a hole even in the Pyrite Town below it made of lightning. Dill sees this in the nearest window of Realgam Tower. It can even be seen in the base of Mt. Battle, where the Mountain guards were staring from awe. Pikachu badly injured Togekiss almost to death, along with Togekiss' surroundings, even Misty, Wes, and the audience. Misty won by default, but the police started to show up. AJ sends out Flygon to fly himself and Misty, with Pikachu, up the long tunnel up. Then they rided their bikes out of Pyrite Town.

Meanwhile, Sabrina's group find themselves near Realgam Tower, but the ride was terrifing to even think about. Somehow, Zario is immune to the terror. Queen Ivysaur sees Dill inside Realgam Tower.

Back to the Gym battle.

Abel: Well, Justy. Just one more round and it's over.  
Justy: Yeah. let's make this count.  
Abel: Right.  
Lance (in the distance): Hey! What did I miss?  
May: Lance? You're here?  
Lance: Yep.  
Max: What brings you here?  
Lance: I have several reasons, but mostly because Cynthia told me to.  
Max: Oh.  
Lance: Plus, I need to verify that the whole "Ash is kidnapped" is true.  
Abel: Do you mind? We're going to have a dramatic scene here.  
Lance: Go ahead. (To May and Max) Lucky I brought my video camara.  
May: (To Lance) Why so?  
Lance: A) To see the dramatic scene and B) If Abel loses, I'll prove it!  
Max: Oh. How likely will Abel lose?  
Lance: We'll see. Oh, it's starting.

Two people, both good Pokemon Trainers, are making their last-minute stares before releasing their Pokemon. On one hand lies an Ultra Ball. The other a plain Pokeball. Both are thrown at the same time. After the light effects are done, one side has a mighty Tyranitar with a fierce look and the other, an equally mighty Staraptor with the will to fight. Tyranitar's Sand Stream starts to blow, but the Staraptor blew it away easily with his wings. Staraptor charges toward Tyranitar, but a rock wall came out of the floor (Which leaves part if the lower level blocked.). It didn't matter, since Staraptor goes for Steel Wing to destroy the wall. What Staraptor didn't saw was Tyranitar using Thunder behind the wall. Staraptor tries to go away and succeeds, also dodging Thunder. Tyranitar unleases Rock Slide, but Staraptor climbs the rocks to gain altitude without trying. Then, Staraptor divebombs Tyranitar, yet another rock comes out of nowhere, hitting Staraptor. Since Staraptor was really colse to Tyranitar anyway, he uses Close Combat on Tyranitar. After all that neck-to-neck battle time, Tyranitar re-releases Sand Stream to cover the whole field. The Staraptor flew up to the one spot in the field that is unaffected by Sand Stream and hides. Tyranitar thinks that one more Thunder will beat the Staraptor and attacks. Sure, it worked, but then, Staraptor charged with the lightning with a finishing Brave Bird. When the sandstorm was gone, everyone sees the results.

Lance: Nice.  
Max: Is that all you'll say?  
Lance: No.  
Justy: Well, well, well...  
Abel: Not bad for a match, now is it?  
Justy: Agree.  
Abel: Thanks, Solar. Return!  
Justy: Return, also. Here's that badge. Abel gets the badge  
Abel: Cool. Now, I'll be off.  
Justy: Come back someday.  
Abel: Sure. Aren't you three coming?  
Lance: Hold on. I'm coming.  
Max and May: Me too.

The four of them leave, but as they left, they saw Misty and AJ dashing to the Coloseum of Phenac City.

Abel: I take it that this will be the last Coloseum match.  
Misty: That's right. Misty looks behind Abel Hi, May. Hi, Max. Hi, Lance.  
May, May, Lance: Hi, Misty.  
Lance: By the way, Abel. I forgot to tell you. Whatever happened to Ash? Didn't Cynthia tell you to keep an eye on him?  
Abel: sigh Didn't expect that invisible aircraft coming to steal Ash's group AND the All-Stars.  
Lance: So that explains why you're using different Pokemon... Why is Pikachu still here?  
Misty: Team Rocket didn't stole Pikachu and I came along to protect him.  
AJ: I'll go ahead, now... AJ leaves to the Coloseum  
Lance: Anyway, do you have any idea what to do?  
Abel: Our best lead is the Mt. Battle tournament and...cell phone rings. It's Dill. Hello.  
Dill: Hey. I got some bad news.  
Abel: What is it?  
Dill: Well, it's concerning the Mt. Battle tournament. According to this file I found, Whichever team wins the tournament will enter the base and gets mind-controlled by something and will serve some team called Neo Galactic X.  
Lance: takes Abel's phone You mean that evil alliance I've heard about?  
Dill: Lance? Since when did you arrived? And yes, that alliance.  
Abel: takes phone back So, what you're saying is that if we win, we'll be evil?  
Dill: Not only that, but according to this article, "If Abel and his team enters and wins this very tournament, not only will his team be brainwashed, but Abel will be EXECUTED shortly after. Then there will be no threat for us to take over the world." Deep, huh? Looks like that evil don't like you.  
May: takes the phone EXECUTED?!  
Max: takes the phone Why would they do that?  
Dill: They're EVIL, right? I'll like to talk to Abel, now. Max gives phone back So, leader, what to do now?  
Abel: Well, let's continue this mission. We can't stop this now. We need allies in case this happens.  
Dill: Fine. Wait, isn't that Zario with Sabrina and the queen?  
Abel: Zario? He's in Orre?  
Dill: Guess so. Let me talk to him. Over and out! hangs up  
Abel: hangs up Well, this doesn't sound good.  
Misty: Well, what now?  
Abel: I say we watch AJ beat the crud out of Phenac's tournament.

The group heads for Phenac Coloseum and watches AJ beat the tournament. All the matches were "easy picking by the MAN" to AJ.

AJ, leaving: That was easy.  
Lance: I can see what you mean. That was a bit one-sided there.  
Abel: Now that we're done here, let's go to Mt. Battle.  
Max: Right. We'll come too.  
Abel: Okay.

They leave Phenac City when they see a familiar face. (end of chapter)


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty: The TWO Groups Assemble**

Now that the preparation for the Mt. Battle tournament is over, everyone starts to head for Mt. Battle. Before everyone leaves, Abel returns Solar the Staraptor to Prof. Rowan's lab. Abel, Misty, and AJ ride in their respective bikes, Lances rides on his Aerodactyl, while Max and Max rides on Lance's Dragonite. Then they see a familiar face.

Abel: What do you know? It's Manuel.  
Manuel: Hey, bud. How's Chuck?  
Abel: Chuck is sweeping his competition has usual.  
Manuel: Cool. Hey, why is Lance here?  
Lance: I'm just here for the heck of it.  
Manuel: Oh.  
Abel: Anyway. Hey, Manuel, we need allies to help my mission to save Ash, Dawn, and Brock.  
Manuel: Oh, (Why Ash?) Okay.  
Abel: Allrighty then, let's go.

The seven of them move north to Mt. Battle, with Manuel riding on Lance's Aerodactyl Yes, there's space. At the same time, Dill goes to Zario with Sabrina, Queen Ivysaur, and Darren.

Dill: Hey, guys!  
Queen Ivysaur: Hi there Dill.  
Sabrina: Done with your part?  
Dill: Yeah. Everyone else is done too and are heading to Mt. Battle, like us.  
Queen Ivysaur: Kay, so should we wait or let Zario use PSI Teleport?  
Zario: ...waffles?  
Dill: Sorry, Zario. I don't have waffles today.  
Zario: Krabby!!  
Darren: Who's this guy?  
Sabrina: Darren, this is Dill, one of our allies.  
Queen Ivysaur: Better watch your back. He's a Thief!  
Darren: Shoot. I better.  
Dill: Zario, we need you to enter the Mt. Battle tournament.  
Zario: Why...WAIT if you phone childrens aid...  
Queen Ivysaur: Not now, Zario!  
Dill: Simple.

Dill tells Zario's group what he said to Abel's group in the previous chapter.

Queen Ivysaur: Say Wha?  
Sabrina: Why?  
Darren: That's just evil!  
Dill: I know, right?  
Zario: ...My brain is clean thank you very much.  
Dill: Do you mean "Clean for destruction by fire"?  
Zario: ...Sure...you're not funny.  
Dill: Whatever, let's just go.  
Queen Ivysaur: Fine. Zario, do you think that the speed from PSI Teleport can help get there easier?  
Zario: Get where Easier?  
Queen Ivyasur: MT. BATTLE! Haven't you been listening for the last several minutes?!  
Zario: No...not really, too busy watching a Steelix beating up its master. In the background, there was a Steelix beating up its trainer.  
Sabrina: When will you learn...?  
Queen Ivysaur: Zario, I need you to send us to Mt. Battle using PSI Teleport. Hear me now?  
Zario: I am not deaf! I hear every thing you say!

Zario gets ready for PSI Teleport. The rest get near him, which after Zario complains, and PSI Teleport starts to work. Since this the Beta version, Zario and co. run in circles until they reach lightspeed in the direction of Mt. Battle. Meanwhile, Abel decides that he'll do PSI Teleport, too.

Abel: You know what, this whole moving thing is getting boring. Let me use PSI Teleport.  
Lance: Sure. recalls Aerodactyl and Dragonite after the riders were grounded.  
Abel: Get ready.

By that time, all bike riders lose their bikes, but will regain them later. Abel unleases PSI Teleport Alpha. The group go near him as he, with the group, move forward at lightspeed until they reach Mt. Battle. Eventually, both groups reached the base of Mt. Battle, where the mountain guards are.

Guard 1: Are you finished? Let us see your work.

Abel shows Guard 1 with the badge, Sabrina gives Guard 1 her pass, as well as Dill.

Guard 9: What's your team name?  
Abel: I'll just call the team name "Brainfreeze".  
Guard 4: Wait a minute. There's eleven of you.

Then, Scientist Buzz showed up out of nowhere.

Buzz: Twelve.  
Dill: Buzz?  
Buzz: What? I want to enter, too.  
Guard 1: Hold on. Only 6 can enter as one group.  
Abel: I didn't meant this to be ONE group.  
Guard 1: Then the second must do the requirements to enter Mt. Battle.  
Zario: I AM a requirement!  
Guard 7: No, you're not. In fact, we don't even care about your presence.  
Abel: Bad move.  
Guard 7: Why?

Abel ducks for his life. The others wonder why. Zario seems to be angry...

Zario: Was I supposed to be angry?  
Narrator's voice: Yeah. It says here in the script.  
Sabrina: What script? This isn't a play. This is anime life!  
Zario: Oh I dunno. PK HYNOSIS! Zario executes PK Hypnosis and hits Guard 1  
Guard 1: HA, iT miSsed!1  
Dill: Nice one, Zario! You made him mess up his speech.  
Guard 1: He loOks lIke a PowrfUl Tr#iN3r! H1s T3aM hoUld 3nTEr!  
Guard 7: WHA??  
Guard 1: LET HIS TEAM ENTER!!1111  
Guard 10: What's your team name?  
Zario: "El Fuego!"  
Guard 3: Spanish, eh? I speak it, too!  
Zario: Verdad?  
Guard 3: Si, man!!  
Zario: Your nasty!  
Lance: Whatever, let's get in.

As the twelve of them enter Mt. Battle, they were fully registered, but something else needs to be done to finish this chapter.

Buzz: Oh, yeah. Abel, let me show you a really powerful Pokemon the other scientists and I experimented.  
Abel: Uhh, sure (Probably because they saw Chuck).  
Buzz: I had inspiration from that Ratatta of yours.  
Manuel: Thank you. I caught the Ratatta myself and his name is Chuck.  
Abel: (I knew it!)  
Buzz: Here it is. sends out the experimental Pokemon  
Misty: It's...a Pidgey?  
Buzz: Yep. This Pidgey has moves that he can never learn. But unlike your Chuck, all of this Pidgey's moves can link to a destructive combo.  
Max: Cool.  
Buzz: I'll like you to have him so that you can use him to his fullest potential.  
Abel: Nah. I already have 6. (I wonder how the All-Stars are holding out...) looks at Max Hey, Max. You can have this Pidgey.  
Max: Really?  
Abel: Sure. You'll need the extra combo power.  
Buzz: What're you going to name him?  
Abel: Since that Pidgey is a he, I'll name him "Valiant". What do you think? The Pidgey chirps for joy  
May: Oh, yeah. You need 6 Pokemon and you have 4. Let me temporarily give you Delcatty.  
Misty: You evolved that Skitty?  
May: Actually, my mom evolved Skitty.

May goes to that telephone thing and talks to Norman, her dad.

May: Hey, dad. Max needs Delcatty for a tournament.  
Norman: Another tournament? Just Delcatty? If not, I could send Vigoroth or something.  
Max: Vigoroth is alright.  
Norman: Which tournament is it this time, son?  
Max: The Mount Battle one.  
Norman: Don't you need a team for this?  
Max: Don't worry, I'm in Zario's team.  
Norman: The guy with an inhuman personality?  
Max: Yeah.  
Norman: Oh, well. sends Delcatty and Vigoroth to Max  
Max: Thanks, dad.  
Norman: Sure, no problem.  
May: Hold on, can you send me Furret and Bayleef?  
Norman: Oh, alright. sends  
May: Thanks. Norman hangs up  
Abel: Is everypne ready yet?

Guess not. Lance and Buzz get their remaining Pokemon. After that, Zario gets his Pokemon, possibly in a mood that he wishes to fight by himself. Eventually, the battles begin. (end of chapter)


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-one: Continuation of the Mission**

This is Day 4 of Saving Ash.

It was five minutes before the tournament starts and the two groups were already tired. Reporter Gabby and Camaraman Ty (They don't give up, do they?) came out of almost nowhere and gave yet another interview with Abel.

Gabby: Hey! Abel! We need another interview with you.  
Abel: (Aww, man!) Fine...  
Ty: This won't take long.  
Abel: It better not.  
Gabby: Well, how is this tournament affecting your search for Ash and company?  
Abel: Well, they are bound to be on top of Mt. Battle, in some sort of secret entrance. However, since there is no way now to get up there without getting in trouble, might as well enter.  
Gabby: And your All-Stars?  
Abel: According to my sources, they are in Fiore. I don't know how will I get there, but I hope MissMaster (The Shiny Gardevoir) finds a way out.  
Gabby: Oh. By the way, this may sound odd, but do you believe in aliens?  
Abel: Of course! I know aliens that are in this very room.  
Gabby: Really? Who?  
Abel: Me! turns off camara

Abel walks away to his group, Brainfreeze, while Zario's group, El Fuego, waits, yet they're quite impacient. They see only two more groups of 6 people around.

AJ: This is getting dumb. There's only us two groups and those losers.  
Abel: I don't know...that group looks like a team of ninjas.  
Queen Ivysaur: Just because they wear ninja outfits, doesn't mean they are.  
Misty: Whatever. So we just wait?  
Lance: I hate waiting.

Not long after that the announcers speaks over the PA.

Announcer guy: Attention, Trainers!  
Buzz: Holy crud!  
Manuel: Where'd that came from?  
Announcer guy: Welcome to the 4th biannual Mt. Battle Tournament! Here are the rules: All members of the teams will be sent to a random spot in one of Mt. Battle's areas. You must destroy the statue there with your Pokemon so that you can enter the next one. Since there are 48 of you, there will be 2 areas for you to go. The last 4 is for the team to destroy. Whoever can make it in 10 minutes can go to the actual battles.  
Darren: Wha?  
Announcer chick: Example,...  
AJ: Whoa! What a hot voice!  
Announcer chick: Let's say one of you ends up in area 38, right? There's some randomly-colored statue in the way. The color is its "type". A dragon-type stature looks purple. Get it? Anyway, using your Pokemon attacks, you must destroy the statues. It is easier to use Pokemon attacks super-effective against the statue type. Example: the purple statue you see in Area 38 has a weakness of dragon- and ice-typed attacks. You use an Ice Beam attack from one of your Pokemon and it would be defeated easier. Think of the statue as having HP. Now that you defeated that statue, you see a button. You hit that button and you'll be transported to another area, let's say 3. You see a transparent statue, the Ghost-type. Apply damage as you would with a Ghost-typed Pokemon. But it would be slightly harder to destroy. Still, after you beat that, another button. Hit that. You will ended up in either Area 20, 40, 60, or 80. Let's say you ened up in 60. There's a giant statue there. These statues will be harder to destroy no matter what attack you use. Only an attack from an ally's Pokemon combined with yours will destroy it. A button. Hit that and you'll be transported to Area 100, where the battles will take place. Get it?  
Zario: ...Sorry I am to lazy to read the above!  
Abel: That's it, bro. You lose your script privilages!  
Zario: NOOOOO!! I am just reading it until I get to see Dawn!  
Manuel: WHERE?!  
Zario: Forget it.  
Queen Ivysaur: Listen, Zario. You need to kill a statue in your way to hit a button to be teleported to where another statue is. Kill that and another button shows up. Hit it and you see a monster statue that you can't kill without someone else, whether you like it or not. Once killed, hit the button and you're done.  
Zario: WAIT, Is there any written document that protects Statues so I won't get sued?  
Queen Ivysaur: There is, but it only applies to people turned into statues. Sounds like those statues are man-made.  
Zario: You can't be sure! What if the announcer chick is actually Medusa! I mean where did they get all those statues?  
May: What's a "Medusa"?  
Dill: You don't want to know. When are we going to start this thing?

5 seconds after what Dill said, the announcer guy decided to start the tournament. All contestants were somehow teleported to a random Area in Mt. Battle.

Abel: Hmm...it looks like I'm in area 64. And there's a blue statue in front of me. Queen Ivysaur?  
Queen Ivysaur: I'm way ahead of you. Queen Ivysaur launches Frenzy Plant  
Abel: That didn't took long. Let's go.

Dill: Area 1? That stinks! I only moved a few feet past that dumb door! Dumb yellow statue in my way. What'll happen if I...?

Dill touches the statue and takes something. It's a green energy sphere.

Dill: Is that? Statue disintegrates Cool! I stole its HP!

Dill kept the HP sphere in some sort of container he had. Meanwhile, Manuel ends up in Area 16. This statue is transparent.

Manuel: Ghost-type, huh? sends out Neoz, the Umbreon and Crunches Nuts, still there. More Crunching, Neoz! Neoz bit the statue with more Crunches Return. recalls Neoz.

Manuel hits the button to go to the next area. Zario, on the other hand,...

Zario (on Area 37): Is anyone looking? turns head back and forth...PK Fire Gamma! Melts the lime-green statue with intense psychic flames. Statue, please don't sue! Zario touches the button

Darren, on Area 73, sees a violet statue in front of him. Knowing it's a Psychic-type, Darren can't lift it using telekinesis. Xatu, though, can. Xatu did the best he can to lift the statue 10 feet, just enough time for him and Darren to hit the button. Once teeported, the statue fell off the Area...

Skipping everyone else (Since they aren't that important), we go on to the second statue set. Abel and Queen Ivysaur ended up in Area 70. They see a silver statue.

Abel: I'm going to destroy it now, Your Majesty, if you please.  
Queen Ivysaur: Fine, but remember, just because I'm the queen of the Pokemon, doesn't mean my trainer, you, have to address me as such.  
Abel: Okay. Which sword should I use for this?  
Queen Ivysaur: Quick question: Is it true that the tip of the #1 Neutralizer can pierce through anything?  
Abel: ALMOST anything. Not EVERYTHING. But it should make a hole out of that statue.

Abel summons his #1 Neutralizer by pulling his hand and arm back. The #1 Neutralizer looks like a common longsword, but its tip is made out of special near-indestructible alien material. Abel uses it like a rapier, but it really isn't. Abel stabs the statue with the sword and it instantly destructs. Abel desummoned the sword and the two hit the button. Meanwhile,...

Manuel is on Area 44. Strangely, this black statue likes to mime Manuel's moves. Manuel tates this as an idea and starts breakdancing (He's really good at that!). The statue got tired and estroyed itself.

Manuel: That...was awesome! hits the button

Dill went to Area 2. Here lies an evade-happy dark-brown statue.

Dill: NOT AGAIN!! I'm so mad I'll...Dill grabs the statue and stole it's color. What? Did I just stole it's color? Let me check. Dark-brown is rock, so... Sends his Noctowl Dude, Go Steel on it. Noctowl Steel Winged the statue and the statue didn't bothered to miss. Dude, I didn't stole its color. Noctowl watches Dill I stole its STATS! Awesome!  
Noctowl: (What the? How the heck did he stole an inanimate object's stats?)  
Dill: Well, dude. Time to go. recalls Noctowl and hits the button

Zario ends up in Area 99. The statue is red (Fire-type)

Zario: Am I supposed to use Fire on it or not? hmmm... Uses PK Fire

The statue, although hurt somewhat by PK Fire, it doesn't do much damage.

Zario: NNNNNNOOOOOO!! Well I better use some Pokemon Zario sends out Baizen the Tyranitar. Go Baizen, execute Rock Slide! Baizen uses Rock Slide to destroy the statue. Zario then recalls Baizen. Man I should use Pokemon more often!

After Zario his the button, he ends up in Area 80, six seconds before Abel did. In those six seconds Zario tries to figure whether or not to use PK Fire. Abel shows up with Queen Ivysaur. This is the 3rd minute.

Abel: Hey, bro.  
Queen Ivysaur: Yeah. Hey, Zario.  
Zario: Did I win?  
Abel: Almost. Once this giant gay-looking statue is done for, then yes.  
Zario: PK FLARE!  
Abel: PK SUB-ZERO!

The effects (not to mention graphics) of both Special PSI are so great, the text couldn't explain it enough. The statue was destroyed to the very atoms it was made from. Yes, it was THAT strong!

Queen Ivysaur (wide-eyed): What do you call that PSI combo?  
Zario: ehh... Ultimate PK Temperature Poison?  
Abel: Not bad. Let's go before the Area falls apart.

They hit the button and they were in the finals, the first ones at that, too. Soon after, everyone else caught up, ending when Max showed up.

Announcer guy: Attention, Trainers!  
Dill: Whoa! Not again!  
Announcer guy: Welcome to the final rounds. We will explain everything later. Now, you'll have a five minute recess.  
Max: Oh, good.

Meanwhile, something was up in Fiore... (end of chapter)


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter Twenty-two: A Masterful Tale**

_Before the next arc starts, here are the opponent teams for the Mt. Battle tournament:_

The first opponent team is composed of ninja-like people, named "Crimson Tears". They can instantly remind one of ninja-looking Power Rangers. The leader is Yellow Ninja. Her partners (Yellow Ninja is a female) are Blue Ninja (male), Green Ninja (female), Gold Ninja (male), Silver Ninja (male), and Crystal Ninja (female).

The second team is composed of thieves, calling themselves "New Tantalus". They are composed of Baku as the leader, with Cinna, Marcus, Blank, Benero, and a hidden cloaked male.

Not all of these trainers will participate in a Pokemon Battle. How this'll happen would be explained later in the story.

In a dark lair in Fiore, hidden from everything else, three figures were walking to a door with 12 Pokeballs (most different, of course) in some sort of stasis chamber. One of the figures has a bowl cut hairdo (Team Galactic if you don't know.), one has the attire of a Team Aqua grunt and the third, a Team Magma grunt. By the way, only the Galactic grunt is male.

Galactic grunt: Alright, listen up. We need to guard this room.  
Magma grunt: Why do we need to guard it? It's not like there are spies in this lair.  
Aqua grunt: Why not take a break?  
Galactic grunt: Master's orders, alright? We have to obey or he'll have to kick us to the streets.  
Magma grunt: I hope it's the steets of Cerulean City. Those streets are always clean.  
Galactic grunt: Not those streets! The Veilstone City streets!  
Aqua grunt: Not THOSE streets! Those are horrible!  
Magma grunt: Yeah. Since when did the citizens CLEAN the place?  
Galactic grunt: Shush! Stop talking!  
Aqua grunt: Why? No one's here but us and those Pokeballs.  
Galactic grunt: Exactly. Don't forget, those Pokeballs contain Abel's All-Stars.  
Magma grunt: Oh, wait! I remember fighting against that guy?  
Aqua grunt: Isn't that the time where we almost controlled Groudon and Kyogre?  
Magma grunt: That's the one.  
Galactic grunt: Shut up the both of you.  
Magma grunt, Aqua grunt: Fine...

It seems like one of the Pokemon in the Pokeballs heard the conversation and tried to release itself. It almost worked... While in the room, the Magma grunt accidently pushed a button which released the Pokeball mentioned out of stasis.

Galactic grunt: You idiot! Look at what you've done.

The Pokemon released itself from its Pokeball and came out Dragonzord the Salamence. Dragonzord realized that he isn't with his trainer, so he pretty much destroyed everything in sight, also releasing the other Pokeballs from stasis. Galactic grunt fled the scene and the other grunts have to deal with Dragonzord. Strangely, Dragonzord recognized the grunts and stopped attacking. The two grunts let Dragonzord escape with the other Pokeballs. Unfortunately, Dragonzord has a hard time ballancing 12 Pokeballs (including his own), so he sends MissMaster the Gardevoir from her Pokeball to carry the other Pokeballs. After Dragonzord starts flying, he didn't know where he is, so MissMaster has to figure out where they are. It was hard, though, sice Fiore is in a distant island compared to even Hoenn, let alone Orre and Sinnoh. Dragonzord couldn't Fly to anywhere (Fly's field ability restrictions), so he's back to his Pokeball, having MissMaster to travel alone.

MissMaster: (MissMaster can speak in human, unlike the others) mental talk Hmm...this is a strange place. There's got to be a way out of here. And a way to get a bag of some sort to carry my friends. Time to levitate.

MissMaster is used to Psychic for levitation and stuff, so she levitates using Psychic to the nearest town, Fall City. Fall City, like the rest of Fiore, has awkward season times, in this case Fall (autumn) comes the most. Being a small city, MissMaster tries to find a common store to get one of those carrying bags. _You know, the one that the female playable character in RSE carries._ Eventually, she finds such a store. The shopkeep wouldn't believe that a Pokemon is carrying Pokeballs _I wouldn't either..._ and gives such a bag to MissMaster. After the finishing touches, MissMaster feels like she's a human (being human-looking, ability to speak, and carrying Pokeballs in a bag). After that, MissMaster talks to the same shopkeep.

MissMaster: I need to ask you a question.  
Shopkeep: WHOA! You can talk?  
MissMaster: Yeah. I am. Where are we?  
Shopkeep: You're new here?  
MissMaster: Yes.  
Shopkeep: We are in Fall City, on Fiore.  
MissMaster: Fiore, huh? The place where the Pokemon Rangers are?  
Shopkeep: That's the one.  
MissMaster: mental talk Wow, I really AM far. There's got to be a way out of here. Better ask. end mental talk How do I get out of here? I need to get back to my trainer in Sinnoh. (She doesn't know that Abel is in Orre.)  
Shopkeep: Sinnoh, huh? That's pretty far from here. Well, Ring Town has an airport. You can go there. But I don't think the airport can get you directly to the airport in Jubilife City.  
MissMaster: It's alright. So, where is this Ring Town?  
Shopkeep: It's on the other side of Fiore, near the west coast.  
MissMaster: Aww, nuts. Better go, then. Thanks.  
Shopkeep: Sure. Bye, now.

MissMaster sets out for Ring Town. Along the way, she sees what looks like an intense battle going on between a Typhlosion and a Ninetails. Fire went everywhere, even in the surrounding forest, forcing the rest of the Pokemon away from their home. Since a forest fire was starting, MissMaster saw the chance to stop all of this. She called out AuroraArmor the Vaporeon and Trident the Empoleon to help with the fire while MissMaster herself can handle the fire fight. Ahe used Psychic to stop both Typhlosion and Ninetails. Both Pokemon realized that they are facing serious competition, both teamed up to beat MissMaster. But MissMaster's Psychic stopped them AND the Flamethrower they spewed out. Since they can not win, they left, all the while AuroraArmor and Trident doused the fire with Surf, but AuroraArmor's Surf is more controllable, though.

AuroraArmor: (Hey, MissMaster, where are we?)  
Trident: (Yeah. Haven't seen this place before...)  
MissMaster: This is Fiore. It seems that we are seperated from Abel.  
AuroraArmor: (Fiore, huh? Guess it'll take some time to get back.)  
MissMaster: Leave everything to me, AuroraArmor and Trident.  
Trident: (Hope so. Don't let us down.)

AuroraArmor and Trident retreated back to their Pokeballs and MissMaster continues west to Ring Town. When she thought she's almost there, a Fearow and a Pidgeot were fighting a Pokemon Ranger. The Ranger was helpless, since her Electrike was fallen. MissMaster shows up to protect the Ranger by using Thunderbolt on both of the flyers. They instantly ran away and the Ranger thanks MissMaster.

MissMaster: Yeah, no problem. It's not like they are tough for me.  
Ranger: You talk?  
MissMaster: sigh Yes, I do. Am I near Ring Town?  
Ranger: Yes. It's this way. points to a direction You going somewhere?  
MissMaster: Yes, my Trainer is quite far and my friends and I want to get back.  
Ranger: Does that explain why you're holding an armbag with you?  
MissMaster: Yes.  
Ranger: Don't worry. I'll take you to the airport myself. Just need to heal my Electrike.  
MissMaster: Oh, thank you.

MissMaster and the Ranger both head for Ring Town, to the nearest Pokemon Center. After a few minutes of healing, the two went to the airport. (It's small for an airport, though.) In it, though, are what looks like the Neo Galactic X Admins (If you don't know, take the Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic Admins and put them under the same team) joined with the Cipher Admins of XD and 2 of the former Cipher Admins Venus and Dakim. They seemingly showed up out of nowhere to terrorize everyone while finding a "place to put that tower" (-from Mars). The Ranger was shocked to see villains in a (somewhat) peaceful island. MissMaster finds only one way to deal with them...

MissMaster: TAKE THIS!

MissMaster unleashes her powerful Psychic blast at them, but for some reason, nothing happened.

Saturn: HA. We anticipated something liek that, so our costumes are completely invulnerable to Pokemon attacks of all sorts.

MissMaster: Aww, nuts.  
Ranger: What now?  
Mars: We'll destroy you. That's what.  
Dakim: And we'll start with that annoying Ranger. I hate Pokemon Rangers.  
Ranger: Oh, no.  
MissMaster: I'll protect you.  
Venus: With what army?  
MissMaster: This one. sends out all 12 of the All-Stars  
Mars: No matter. Out suits will protect us.  
SirMaster the Gallade: (Not for long!)

(end of chapter)


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter Twenty-three: Crimson Ash**

While attempting to escape from the Neo Galactic base in Mt. Battle, Ash and co. bump into Galactic grunts and Magma grunts.

Galactic grunt: Halt. You shall not pass.

The Galactic grunt sends out Murkrow, which fell easy to Sudowoodo's Double-Edge, and accidently running over the grunts. Later, they see Miror B. But he's also seem to be finding an exit.

Miror B.: Hey, hey, hey! Have you seen an exit?  
Dawn: Who are you? And no, we haven't.  
Miror B.: Oh, sorry. I'm Miror B., former Admin of Cipher, now a disco dancing-Pokemon Trainer Miror B. does a disco jig  
Ash: Oh...kay... I'm Ash. This is Dawn and there's Brock.  
Dawn and Brock: Hi.  
Miror B.: You know, Ash, you look like the Neo Galactic X leader.  
Ash: I do?  
Miror B.: I'm serious. Except that he wears red and that's his name!  
Dawn: Red? That's his name?  
Miror B.: Red. That's his name.  
Brock: Who'd name their son "Red"?  
Ash: Who cares? We need to get out of here!

The four of them bumped into, again, the Rocket trio. The three were pretty sad about something.

Ash: What's wrong?  
James: What's wrong? We tried and tried again to steal your Pikachu, but you're always in our way.  
Ash: By the way, why is it again that you guys want Pikachu?  
Jessie: Pikachu is an ali...gets scratched in the face by Meowth  
Meowth: to Jessie in secret You're not supposed to tell him, remember?  
Jessie: to Meowth in secret Oh, yeah. Dawn is in her suspician face. to Ash Pikachu is unlike any other Pikachu. This very Pikachu is abnormally powerful. Our boss wants that Pikachu for his power. Yeah...  
Meowth: But our new boss has no use for us, since he knows a way to create more powerful Pokemon.  
Miror B.: Create...? You three don't mean Shadow Pokemon?

Meanwhile, somewhere else, the evil bosses show up in some sort of conference room. They were talking to each other on how to rule the world. However, the talking was stopped by some guy. He was walking to the podium. This guy looks like Ash, but still completely different. This guy is Red, and he seems to be followed by something invisible. Whatever that is, the team bosses are curious, since there is something odd about Red's shadow...

Miror B.: And that's what Shadow Pokemon are.  
Dawn: How cruel of these Cipher guys to misuse Pokemon like that.  
Miror B.: I knew this several years back and had a Shadow Sudowoodo along with my posse of Ludicolo. Brock is shocked But that Wes guy and his girlfriend took it away and purified Sudowoodo's heart.  
Brock: Wait. Ludicolo?  
Miror B.: Don't you like Luidicolo?  
Brock: I like Ludicolo. I have one back home.  
Miror B.: Groovy. Anyway, after I quit, I managed to steal 3 more of these Shadow Pokemon, one of them a Dragonite. Then, some kid named Michael purified them. Kid thought I was cool.

As they were continuing their journey out of the hideout, they see a dead end with only some sort of exit upward, but it is way to high. Behind them, there's Red and the team leaders in a V formation. The team is shocked, especially the Rocket trio. Giovanni saw them with the enemy and decided to fire them. Quite literal enough that Maxie uses his Houndoom to Flamethrower the entire party except for Miror B., since he's quite tall! Miror B. was free to go, but instead uses two of his Ludicolo to Rain Dance-Hydro Pump the opposing party. The team leaders were soaked away, but not Red for some reason.

Red's shadow suddenly attacked Miror B. and the Ludicolo. it revealed itself as a dark incarnation of a Deoxys.

Miror B.: pant Is that a Shadow Deoxys?  
Red: No. This Deoxys' heart isn't artificially closed. It chose its own heart to close itself! It has become Dark Deoxys.

Dark Deoxys let out a peculiar sound and made Miror B. (the Ludicolo are by that time returned to their Pokeballs) unconscience.

Ash woke up and saw himself in another jail cell. But this time, he's alone, with no Pokemon, in a cell with only a barred window, guarded fully by grunts. Ash looks around him and ponders...(end of chapter)

(_Here are the lineups for some of the other people who aren't mentioned earlier_)

_Darren:  
-Xatu (male)  
-Xypher the Gallade  
-Xynia the Gardevoir (female, duh)  
-OWN N PWN the Magikarp (male)  
-Duskull (male)  
-Absol (female) (may be changed if Darren says so)_

Zario: (all of his Pokemon are male, except for Phozon, who is genderless)  
Gained in Chapter 20  
-Gaskin the Dusknoir  
-Gilga the Rampardos  
-Flare the Infernape  
-Baizen the Tyranitar  
-Munesoon the Honchkrow  
-Phozon the Bronzong

May:  
-Blaziken (male)  
-Munchlax (male)  
-Glaceon (female)  
-Wartortle (male)  
Gained in Chapter 20  
-Furret (female)  
-Bayleef (female)

Max:  
-Gallade  
-Shuppet (male) (this is a different Shuppet from the one he befriended)  
-Mightyena (male)  
Gained in Chapter 20  
-Delcatty (female) (OTMay)  
-Vigoroth (male) (OTNorman)  
-Valiant the Pidgey (male)

Manuel:(all of his Pokemon are male)  
-Kasai the Blaziken  
-Sparkz the Jolteon  
-Genesis the Medicham (I still like that name)  
-Genghis-Kon the Gengar  
-Rocky the Rhyperior (name may change)  
-Neoz the Umbreon (Shiny)

Lance: (all of his Pokemon are male)  
-Dragonite  
-Aerodactyl  
-Gyarados (Shiny)  
-Shelgon  
Gained in Chapter 20  
-Gabite  
-Charizard

Buzz:  
-Mothim  
-Vespiquen  
-Heracross (Male)  
-Parasect (female)  
Gained in Chapter 20  
-Omastar (male)  
-Scizor (male)


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter Twenty-four: Let the Battles Begin: Marcus versus May!**

Announcer guy: We have a new record. Everyone in evey team completed the Statue portion of the tournament. And now we can begin the battles!  
Abel: Well, that was a bore. At least this mission is almost done. I hope...  
Announcer chick: We will now give out the tournament rules.  
Dill: Oh, boy.  
Announcer chick: Teams will face each other in the tournament style. When one team fights another, the conditions will appear and the team leaders decide who'll battle under the conditions. There will be 7 conditions; one for each party member and then one. The next conditions will not be revealed until the previous conditions are finished. Whichever team beats four conditions will win the match.  
Max: Sounds allright.  
Manuel: Makes sense.  
Announcer guy: We will now announce the order of matches...

As Abel was, well...ignoring the announcer guy, he looks at the other teams. One of the teams look like random Power Rangers in ninja suits. It looks like the one wearing Yellow is the leader, with Blue, Green, Silver-colored, Gold-colored, and Crystal-colored partners. The other team has awkward members; Abel never saw their faces anywhere. One of them even wears a totally black robe that is quite hard to look at his face (The robed person is a male, easily noticable by the lack of, well,...chest features...). When the announcer guy started to speak, Abel turned his head back to the announcer guy.

Announcer guy: Team "El Fuego" will face Team "New Tantalus". Then Team "Brainfreeze" will face Team "Crimson Tears".  
Announcer chick: Will Teams "El Fuego" and "New Tantalus" please report to the arena. Those not of these teams will sit in the benches over there.

As Abel's team move to one of the benches, the ninja-looking team move to the other. Zario's team and "New Tantalus", the odd-looking team, face each other and the announcer chick states the conditions.

Announcer chick: The first battle will be...a Contest Battle!  
May: My speciality! to Zario Pick me, Zario!

Zario lifts his shoulders and May proceded to the arena. One of the "New Tantalus" members, a buff one, proceded to the stage.

Announcer guy: Round 1! May of "El Fuego" versus Marcus of "New Tantalus"! Begin!

Marcus sends out Azumarill. May sends out Glaceon. Azumarill begins with a Rain Dance. May begins to think what Marcus is planning with the Rain Dance. It turns out that the "Dance" of "Rain Dance" actually has an Attract effect on Glaceon. Glaceon is immobilized. Now, Marcus commands Azumarill to Bubblebeam the rain. Watery fireworks are in order. Zario isn't really impressed, not like he cares. Baku, the leader of "New Tantalus" is cheering on Azumarill and Marcus. Glaceon seems to come out of nowhere and Ice Beams Azumarill's feet, freezing it. The rain makes the ice harder to get out of. Glaceon continues Ice Beam to completely freeze Azumarill, making the resulting ice sculpture look like a larger Azumarill. Azumarill is KOed. Marcus sends out Fearow. Fearow flies high, but some of the raindrops hit Fearow's eyes.

Marcus: WHAT! The rain hasn't stopped?  
May: Looks like Fearow's eyes got hit by the rain drops. thinking Hey. This could turn to my advantage end thinking Glaceon, freeze Fearow!

To make a long story short, Glaceon did.

Marcus sends out Primeape, which May is slightly confused since Primeape aren't good Contest Pokemon.

May: Primeape? Why bring out a Primeape?  
Marcus: You'll see. Primeape, show that May your moves.

Glaceon tries Ice Beam, but Pimeape let his right hand be frozen. Then, Primeape Brick Breaks Glaceon, but since Primeape's hand is on ice, the ice-breaking move KOs Glaceon. Then, May brings out Blaziken, thinking that Blaziken's strength will surpass Primeape's.

Manuel (in the background): May has a Blaziken, too?  
Max: Yeah, but I still think a Treeko would be a better starter choice.  
Manuel: I have a Blaziken, too.

The battle slightly turned from a Contest Battle to a normal battle. May wanted Marcus to keep fighting, so she let Blaziken defend. It sorta worked. When Blaziken was KOed, the announcer chick made Marcus disqualified for not using Contest-worthy moves.

Marcus: Dangit! I dodn't saw that coming?  
May: That's what you get for letting out a Pokemon whose moves are near-impossible to be Contest moves.  
Marcus: Nuts!

Marcus defeated! May wins! Now, the next condition arises. Wait for it...

Announcer chick: The next condition is...Tag Battle! Choose your candidates.

Manuel: I'll like to go. Zario, wanna come?  
Zario: Jure!  
Max: "Jure!?" Are you certain that you don't mean "Sure!?"  
Zario: Juire!  
Max: thinking to himself What is Zario's brain up to?

Zario and Manuel stepped up to the arena. On the other side, a guy with his eyes are seen with straight red hair going backward (Blank) and the cowgirl (Ruby (Female)) stepped up.

Announcer guy: Zario and Manuel of "El Fuego" versus Blank and Ruby of "New Tantalus". Begin!

Ruby sends out Tauros. Blank sends out Ninjask. Zario sends out Moonsune the Honchkrow. Manuel sends out Genesis the Medicham.

Manuel: Hey, Zario. Let Genesis ride Moonsune for a while.

Zario nods and Genesis rides Moonsune while Moonsune flies for a Sky Attack. Blank notices and commands Ninjask to use Aerial Ace, only for Genesis to Thunderpunch Ninjask for an OHKO. Blank sends out Pinsir. Pinsir throws Tauros using a Seismic Toss to Moonsune. Tauros uses Protect while falling to bump the Sky Attack. While falling, Genesis finds an opportunity to Sky Uppercut Tauros when the force field is down. Moonsune finishes the still-charged Sky Attack at Pinsir, OHKOing both Pinsir and Tauros. Ruby sends out Miltank.

Blank defeated! Miltank has no chance against Genesis' 64-palm Lion Combo (Thunderpunch on left hand, Fire Punch on the other. Sky Uppercuts with the charged hands and continuously beating the enemy to the ground.). Ruby Defeated! Zario and Manuel wins (easily)!

Zario: Eating a waffle is so much harder than this!  
Manuel: You said it!  
Blank: How? How did you guys beat us without a sweat?  
Ruby: So unfair!  
Zario: Because Blank's Pokemon power was blank.  
Max: I still don't get what he's saying.  
Abel (somehow near Max): You'll get used to it. I know I have.  
Announcer chick: We will now announce the next condidtions!

...Single-Move Battle!

Now that Zario and Manuel finished their battle, along with May, it was time for someone else to battle. Since no one wanted to go, Zario chose Buzz to go. Buzz went to the arena. Cinna of "New Tantalus", a chubby one who, for some reason, carries a hammer all the time, came too.

Announcer guy: Buzz of "El Fuego" versus Cinna of "New Tantalus". Begin!

Since both trainers can only use one move per Pokemon, Buzz sends out his Omastar and Cinna sends out Marowak.

Buzz: Alright. A type advantage. Omastar, Whirlpool! (_The Whirlpool is from GSC's HM06._)

The catch is that before Omastar started the whirlpool, Marowak dug a hole. Apparently, that's a bad idea, since the whilpool went in the hole, causing Marowak to force itself out of the ground. The water still flows around Marowak and since Water-typed moves beat Ground-typed Pokemon, Marowak is KOed. Cinna sends out Lickilicky.

Cinna: Alright. Bet that Omastar can't beat this. Hammer Arm.

One Hammer Arm was enough to quickly beat Omastar, even though Omastar tried to resist. Buzz sends out Scizor. Scizor's move is Silver Wind, which serves to use as a long-ranged move. It took a while, but Lickilicky is defeated. Cinna sends out Magcargo, whose Flamethrower OHKOed Scizor. Buzz, who's quite in a pickle, thinks of a strategy to stop Magcargo. Eventually, Buzz decided to send out Heracross. Magcargo's Flamethrower continues to roam the area until a last-second response from Buzz to call Protect. Protect from Heracross is the one move to last the match. However, even though Heracross uses Protect, Protect has its limits and can not use it continuously. Eventually, Magcargo KOs Heracross and Buzz loses.

Lance: I can't believe Buzz lost. And I thought he was a good battler.  
Max: Guess not.  
Cinna: Alright. I won!  
Baku (_Baku is the leader of "New Tantalus"_): Well done. But still, if we lose just one more match, we're done!  
Marcus: But I thought the matches are 4 out of 6.  
Baku: The Tag Battle counts for 2.  
Ruby: Oh. Looks like we can't win, darling. The last 2 enemies look tough.  
Mystery character: Then that means I'll go next.  
Baku: If we're going to lose, then fine. You'll go.

Announcer chick: The next condition is... Physical-only Battle!  
Mystery character: Thought so. I'm going in.  
Lance: Physical-only, huh? My turn.  
Max: Aww, man. I wanted to go.  
Lance: I know, but look. This guy seems confident in his victory. I'm going.

Announcer guy: Lance of "El Fuego" versus Zidane of "New Tantalus". Begin!

Lance: So...your name is Zidane.  
Zidane: Yeah. And you are?  
Lance: I am the Second Pokemon Master! LANCE!  
Abel(in background): Show off...

Lance sends out Gabite while Zidane sends out Infernape. Gabite digs while Infernape waits for Gabite.

Announcer chick (seperate conversation): Wait. Shouldn't the contestants all have fully evolved Pokemon?  
Announcer guy: This is Lance we're refering to. The Pokemon Masters are exceptions.  
Announcer chick: Oh. That's okay, then.

Long story short, Gabite finished Infernape with the Dig and a Dragon Claw. Zidane sends out a Shiny Primeape (_Another Prineape?_), which KOed Gabite. Lance sends out Charizard to finish off Primeape. Zidane finally sends out Spritomb. It Rock Tombs Charizard and finishes Charizard with Secret Power. Lance sends out Dragonite to Dragon Rush and Stone Edges Spiritomb to oblivion.

Zidane defeated! Team "El Fuego" wins!!

Zario: YEAH, Lance lanced Zidane!  
Manuel: Good one, bud.  
Lance: See, Max. Zidane WAS hard to beat, so THAT's why I have to go.  
Max: Guess you proved your point.  
Baku (meanwhile): Nuts. Not only did I not even participate, we lost!  
Zidane: Hey. This guy is hard.  
Marcus: And you said you can beat him.  
Zidane: No I didn't.

And so, Team "New Tantalus" left Mt. Battle to persue other interests, such as acting. Now, "Brainfreeze", Abel's team, will face Team "Crimson Tears", the ninja group.

Announcer guy: We'll have a ten-minute recess. So by that time, prepare for your matches.  
Abel: Got it.

(end of chapter)


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

**Chapter Twenty-five: Ninjas of the Rainbow Part 1**

There was a recess for Abel's team to prepare. During this time, Abel, in a room near the arena, starts to think about what was his mission for.

Abel (to himself): Hmm... Fourth day. I hope I'll be able to finish this mission soon. Perhaps after this I might arrange an ofiicial Master match with Ash. to Queen Ivysaur Hey, Queen. Should I make Ash a Pokemon Master?  
Queen Ivysaur: He's been traveling for years now, but I don't think so just yet.  
Abel: Why?  
Queen Ivysaur: He hasn't filled the requirements yet. Plus, his Pokemon are insects compared to your beasts-of-a-team.  
Abel: I wonder how the All-Stars are holding up?  
Queen Ivysaur: I hope they're all right. I was thinking about MissMaster's potenial in...  
Abel: Wait a minute. Are you saying MissMaster can be...?  
Misty (past the room door): Are you ready yet? We're waiting for you!  
Abel: Alright. I'm coming. Let's go.  
Queen Ivysaur: Right.

Abel and Queen Ivysaur leave the room and entered the arena for the next match. The announcer guy begins talking.

Announcer guy: The next team match is "Crimson Tears" versus "Brainfreeze".  
Announcer chick: The first condition is...Unevolved battle. One Pokemon each.  
Abel (to the team): Alright. Who has unevolved Pokemon?  
Darren: Well, I do.  
Abel: Fine. Go.

Darren goes to the arena. Crystal Ninja goes too.

Announcer guy: Crystal Ninja of "Crimson Tears" versus Darren of "Brainfreeze". Begin.

Crystal Ninja sends out a Cubone named "Bonee". Darren sends out a Magikarp named "OWN N PWN". But this isn't an ordinary Magikarp. This Magikarp glows a radioactive-like glow. This Magikarp caught the attention of everyone looking at it (Zario wasn't paying attention at the time.). Darren sees the opportunity to attack, so he commands OWN N PWN to Tackle Bonee. Bonee, realizing that he just got attacked by a Magikarp, starts to use Bonemerang at OWN N PWN. OWN N PWN Splashes about, rendering Bonemerang useless both times. While midair, OWN N PWN Tackles Bonee again successfully. Crystal commands Bonee to use Bone Rush to weaken OWN N PWN and did so. Darren, realizing that OWN N PWN is weaked, told OWN N PWN to use his special attack: Poesa.

Darren: Alright OWN N PWN. Use Poesa.  
Abel: Hold on. Darren turns to Abel What is this Poesa you speak of and how DO you pronounce "OWN N PWN"?  
Darren: You'll see.

OWN N PWN executes Poesa. Green lights surround OWN N PWN, very much like Hidden Power, and sends themselves to Bonee, sucking away the rest of Bonee's energy, which heal OWN N PWN afterward, very much like Giga Drain, but slower. Bonee faints.

Announcer guy: Bonee is unable to battle. OWN N PWN wins.  
Abel: 'Kay, that was wierd. Wierder than the fact that your Magikarp glows. Is Poesa a healing move?  
Darren: Not exactly. Imagine Nature Power, Hidden Power, Secret Power, and Metronome combined.  
AJ: Whoa. So...Poesa is a random move.  
Darren: Exactly. The first time OWN N PWN used Poesa, a meteor came out of the sky to beat the opponent. Zario becomes interested The second time, though, was only a 2-inch Splash. Zario becomes disinterested

Crystal Ninja defeated. Abel wonders if the whole Mount Battle Tournament really is worth all of this rescuing business. The announcer chick announces the next condition.

Announcer chick: The next condition is...3-Minute Timed Battle. Whoever has the most wins in 3 Minutes wins the condition.  
Dill: Timed, huh? I'm in.  
Abel: Better you than me.  
Lance: If Cynthia was here, she would've easily dominated the match.  
Abel: Dude, if Cynthia was here, I wouldn't need to come to save Ash. She could and would do all of this by herself.  
Lance: True...

Dill proceeds to the arena, as well as Silver Ninja.

Announcer guy: Silver Ninja of "Crimson Tears" versus Dill of "Brainfreeze". Begin.

Silver Ninja sends out Weavile and Dill sends out Arcanine. _Knowing this matchup, we all know who wins._ After the intimidation, Arcanine uses Extremespeed, but Weavile Protects. Weavile uses Beat Up on Arcanine. The attack shows faded images of a Feraligatr, Kingdra, Ursaring, Honchkrow, and Bastiodon attacking Arcanine as well as Weavile himself. Arcanine has had enough and uses Heat Wave to make sure Weavile doesn't move when Arcanine uses Flare Blitz to KO Weavile. (2:13 to go) Silver sends out Feraligatr and one Surf handles Arcanine. (2:01 to go) Dill sends out Noctowl. Feraligatr tries Ice Punch, but not only did it miss, Noctowl uses Hypnosis while in Feraligatr's face. While Feraligatr is asleep, Noctowl charges a Sky Attack and almost worked. Feraligatr woke up just in time for it to grab Noctowl before the attack connected. With one hand doing the grabbing, the other unleashed a mean Slash on Noctowl. Noctowl got free and used Hypnosis again, with Feraligatr with no choice but to accept its fate. Noctowl used Dream Eater to heal and used Sky Attack again and worked, KOing Feraligatr. (0:44 to go) Silver sends out Bastiodon to Taunt Noctowl to use Sky Attack. When Sky Attack was about to connect, Bastiodon uses Iron Head to finish off Noctowl. (0:13 to go) Dill, knowing he couldn't finish in time, throws the HP sphere he took from one of the statues in Chapter 21 to his Exploding Skuntank so that when Bastiodon faints (or does it?), Skuntank would heal. It turns out that Bastiodon didn't faint. Plus, it turns out that the sphere had no healing effect. The result of all this is a win for Silver.

Dill: CRUD!! Lost to some wierdo wearing tights.  
Silver Ninja: to Crystal Ninja Told you that your Bastiodon would give me the win.  
Dill: thinking to himself Hey wait. haven't I heard of his voice before. It's so familiar. end thinking. To the team I still can't believe that I lost to this guy. But you know, Abel. I think I've saw this guy before.  
Abel: Really?  
Dill: Yeah. Probably during one of my stealing missions. Oh well. A loss is a loss.  
Sabrina: Plus, if you did win, there'll be no point of competition. Take a look at Zario's team. If it wasn't for that Buzz character, the team would be invincible.  
Dill: Well, at least I TRIED.  
Sabrina: True.

Announcer chick: The next condition is...(end of chapter)


	28. Chapter TwentySix

**Chapter Twenty-six: Ninjas of the Rainbow Part 2**

Announcer chick: The next condition is...Double Battle! Two Pokemon only.  
Abel (to his team): Alright, who's next?  
AJ: I want to go!  
Abel: Hold on. thinking Sabrina, go.  
Sabrina: Why?  
Abel: You need to battle at least once in this mission. It's not like I want you here just to look good around me.  
Sabrina: Fine. I'll go.

Sabrina goes to the arena. It appears as if Green Ninja is interested, so she comes, too.

Announcer guy: Green Ninja of "Crimson Tears" versus Sabrina of "Brainfreeze". Begin.

Sabrina sends out Alakazam and Sableye. Green Ninja snickers and sends out Blastoise named "Blasty" and...Lugia?? Huh? Sabrina is confused and lets Sableye use Shadow Claw on Lugia, but Blasty blocks. Blasty uses a Hydro Pump on Sableye, but is Teleported by Alakazam to on top of Lugia. Afterwards, Alakazam uses Psychic on Blasty to bump into Lugia. Strangely, Lugia doesn't do anything to stop that. Sableye uses a Shadow Claw on Lugia, but nothing happened.

Sabrina: Hmm...Hey wait. Green Ninja, isn't that Lugia...a Ditto?  
Green Ninja: You got me. Alright, Ditty, she knows.  
Sabrina: Ditty? Do I know you?  
Green Ninja: suspicious Uhh... no. Must mistake me for someone else...yeah...  
Sabrina: Okay...

Alakazam tries to use Psychic again on Blasty and Sableye uses Zen Headbutt behind Blasty's back. Ditty transforms to some sort of wrecking ball and whacks itself to Alakazam, hurting it badly. Blasty got free from the Psychic and stands back to use Hydro Cannon. After the Hydro Cannon, both Alakazam and Sableye were heavily weakened. Ditty also got hit from the Hydro Cannon, but is in better shape than Sabrina's Pokemon. Alakazam quickly used Recover and used Psychic on Ditty (who is still shaped like a wreaking ball) to hit Blasty's shell while recharging, pushing Blasty almost off the edge of the Area. The push recoiled Ditty to be hurt badly. Alakazam used Psychic on both Blasty and Ditty back to the arena, but were finished off by another of Sableye's Zen Headbutts, or at least Ditty is KOed. Blasty, recharged, used another Hydro Cannon to finish off Alakazam. Sableye quickly dodged and finished Blasty with a Shadow Claw.

Green Ninja defeated. Sabrina is still sure she recognizes Green Ninja's voice... perhaps someone she fought earlier. Not long later...

Announcer chick: The next condition is...Same-type battle. The trainers have to state the types of all of their Pokemon and 3 Pokemon with the same typing will face each other for the match.

Yellow Ninja sees Misty with Pikachu, so she decides to come and telling Misty to come too. Abel doesn't mind that Misty goes, so Misty and Pikachu went to the arena.

Announcer chick: Okay, trainers. State the types of your Pokemon.

Misty: Electric, Water-Psychic, Water-Flying, Water-Rock, Normal-Flying, Bug-Flying.

Yellow Ninja: Electric, Normal, Normal-Flying, Rock-Water, Rock-Ground, Bug-Flying.

Announcer chick: Great. Four type pairings.

Announcer guy: Yellow Ninja of "Crimson Tears" versus Misty of "Brainfreeze". Begin.

Announcer chick: Let us begin with...Normal-Flying.

Misty sends out Ash's Pidgeot and Yellow Ninja sends out Dodrio named "Dody". Misty recognizes that name, but isn't sure of the trainer. Dody jumps high as if to do an imitation of Jump Kick on Pidgeot. Pidgeot flies away to dodge. Several minutes of attacking and dodging later, Pidgeot and Dody were exausted. Pidgeot tried to finish Dody with a Quick Attack, but Dody pushed Pidgeot with Whirlwind, knocking Pidgeot out by hitting the bench.

Announcer chick: Pidgeot is unable to battle. Now battle with...Water-Rock.

Misty sends out Corsola and Yellow Ninja sends out Omastar named "Omny".

Misty: Hey, wait a minute. That's MY Omastar. Does that mean you're...

Yellow Ninja: That's right, Misty. takes off her helmet to reveal her face (turns to Yellow's team) Alright everyone. You can take it off. the other members of "Crimson Tears" take off their helmets

Dill: I knew it! I knew I recognized Silver's voice.

Sabrina: And you too, Green.

Abel: Yellow. Blue, Green, Silver, Gold, and Crystal. Hmm...to himself Why are they here?

Darren: Hold on. I thought you guys were still petrified.

Abel: Well, they're not. Before I went to Sinnoh for the first time, I saw, and met, them alive.

Darren: Even Red?

Abel: Thing is...Last time I saw Red, he, well...turned evil.

Darren: HUH? Red is evil?

Abel: I don't know why, either. I didn't even have time to research, since I had to go to Sinnoh for the mission.

Announcer chick: Why aren't you two battling?

Sabrina: If you must know, we're in a storyline climax here. Buzz off.

Manuel: Hey, don't you think Yellow and crew are looking for Red?

Abel: What do you mean?

Manuel: Think about it. "CRIMSON Tears".

Abel: So you're saying that their appearence means Red is nearby?

Manuel: Could be.

Misty: We should go on with the battle. After all, I want to know how Omny is keeping up.

To make a long battle short, Corsola won, with mainly the help of Recover and Mirror Coat.

Announcer chick: Omny is unable to battle. Finally, looks at Pikachu the Electric-type.

Pikachu battles while Yellow sends out Chuchu, her own Pikachu. Chuchu is clearly unmatched, but Chuchu uses Attract to stop Pikachu from attacking. Also, Chuchu brings about a Light Screen to further defend herself. Pikachu tries to Iron Tail Chuchu, but nothing much happened, since Steel-type moves aren't that good against Electric Pokemon. Pikachu tries to get rid of the infactuation, and did, thinking of Dawn's Lopunny. Then, since Chuchu couldn't attack as well as supporting, tries its only attack move.

at the same time

Misty: Nothing can stop me from rescuing Ash. Volt Tackle!

Yellow: Nothing can stop me from rescuing Red. Volt Tackle!

Since no one else heard the difference between what Misty and Yellow said, all they did was watch in awe as Pikachu and Chuchu collided Volt Tackles.

Abel: Climatic.

Climatic as it is, when the attacks are done, it was Chuchu who fainted, since Chuchu hasn't been exposed to single battles by itself.

Announcer guy: Chuchu is unable to battle. Pikachu wins.

Abel immediately walked to the arena while Misty asks Yellow about Red.

Misty: Yellow, you said something about "rescuing Red". Why?

Yellow: Our sources say that Red is plotting something in Mount Battle, so we came to Orre and decided to participate in the Tournament.

Abel: Well, then. If Red is here, then...

Announcer chick: The next condition is...

Abel: HOLD ON! Not now. to Dill Hey Dill, you talked to me earlier about some scheme after the Tournament.

Dill: Yep. If we happen to win, something bad will happen to us.

During this time, it was sundown. Buzz sees a weird crack on the arena.

Buzz: Hey, Abel. Check this crack over there.

Abel: slightly shocked and turns to Buzz You're still here? Fine. Turns to the crack Hmm...a cool breeze.

Announcer guy: You should be continuing the Tournament. It's sundown.

Abel. Alright. turns to Blue Blue. You. Me. Here. Standard Battle. Now.

Blue: Sure.

Announcer chick: But wait. Standard battle isn't the next condition.

Abel: So? We're having a Standard Battle and there is nothing you can do about it.

Blue: Hurry up and let's battle.

Announcer guy: Very well. Blue of "Crimson Tears" versus Abel of "Brainfreeze". Begin.

Yellow and Misty left the arena for Blue and Abel's battle.

Since Blue and Abel to do only three Pokemon, Blue sends out Scizor and Abel sends out Chuck. Blue and Scizor laugh at Chuck's sight, but is unexpectedly taken a beating from a Cross Chop. How can Chuck use Cross Chop is beyond Abel's interest. Scizor quickly faught back with a Metal Claw, but is blocked by an Iron Tail. While The Iron Tail is clutched by the Metal Claw, Chuck spins quickly to toss Scizor. Scizor uses Silver Wind to blow Chuck away. Chuck uses an Iron Spindash to get itself back and barely attacks Scizor. Scizor uses Steel Wing to glide and attack Chuck. Quickly after, Scizor finished Chuck off with a Slash. Abel sends out Madame. The battle is quite long there, but Madame ended up beating Scizor. Blue sends out Rhydon. Neither of Rhydon's moves hit Madame that much and Ominous Wind didn't wear Rhydon out. But then again, Rhydon figured out a new move at this time...DRAGON RUSH! That very move knocked out Madame. Abel lets Queen Ivysaur fight. Simple slaughter after that, despite the Dragon Rushes. Blue sends out Charizard. Charizard flies around the arena to Flamethrower the arena so that Queen Ivysaur won't dodge. However, Queen Ivysaur flies too, with a surprising face from both Blue and Charizard. Queen Ivysaur draws light from the firey stage. At this time, Abel tries to walk away. _Abel hates fire._ Queen Ivysaur notices this and uses some sort of Water attack to douse the fire. Charizard sneaks by and uses a Flamethrower on Queen Ivysaur. Queen Ivysaur Recovers and uses a Thunderbolt on Charizard. Blue has had it and lets Charizard use its best attack, Blast Burn. Queen Ivysaur retaliates with Hydro Cannon, but since she isn't used to that move, she got hit by the fire. Queen Ivysaur, after drawing enough light, starts to glow. It seems like a Solarbeam is in order. Charizard uses another Flamethrower, but it seems that didn't work. Queen Ivysaur dashes to Charizard and uses some sort of long-ranged, Solarbeam-powered Sky Attack to finish off Charizard. _How did that happen is also beyond Abel's interest._

Announcer guy: "Brainfreeze" will go to the finals against "El Fuego". Since it's night, you all may sleep in your provided rooms.  
Abel: Phew. At part is over. looks at the strange crack I wonder what that is. Well, Blue, I guess it's over for you.  
Blue: Yeah, but we decided we'll stay in case something odd happens. to Announcer guy Can we?  
Announcer guy: Sure. There're more than enough rooms for all of you.  
Green: Good. Alright everyone, let's sleep.  
Abel: Come on, everybody. We need to rest.

Blue Defeated. Now that the first round (and the fourth day) is over, the mission to save Ash is getting near. And now the heroes figure out that Red is somehow involved in the mission. As everyone sleeps...someone wakes up to investigate...

Zario: ...I think I am gonna drink Mango Wine.

As Zario goes to the nearby kitchen to get mango "wine" (juice, actually) _Yes, there are mango wine in the fridge, since Zario put some there_, he sees the Announcer guy and the Announcer guy dashes in the direction of the arena. Zario gets some juice and tries to act like a detective and sneaks behind the Announcer guy to the arena. Once Zario shows up, only the strange crack on the arena is there. Plus, the crack seems to have lights. Zario investgates.

Zario: ...If I step on that crack, I will break more than my momma's back...Well my mom is in a different planet, so...

Zario goes closer to the crack, all of a sudden, he hears someone talking under the crack.

Voice: You IDIOT. You left a crack in the base entrance. Who knows what will happen if someone breaks the entrace and foils my plan?  
Announcer guy's voice: Good thing no one bothered to check it out.  
Voice: Whatever. Just make sure no one does any funny stuff or you're fired. GOT THAT?  
Announcer guy's voice: Yes, sir.

Zario hears an elevator noice and leaves the arena. He is really sleepy and he thinks he heard enough...

Zario: I think they might make a 101st area in Mt. Battle to fit all the Dalmatians...clever. (end of chapter)


	29. Chapter TwentySeven

**Chapter 27: Breaking and Entering: Fire versus Ice!**

Day 5. _Note: In Saving Ash, "Blue" is the English name for the Pokemon Manga's "Green" and vice-versa. To avoid confusion, __**B**__lue the __**B**__oy and __**G**__reen the __**G**__irl._

Zario wakes up and remembers everything from last night, but keeps it secret for now. Meanwhile, Queen Ivysaur wakes up before Abel _Abel is a heavy sleeper._ and ponders about the finals:

Queen Ivysaur (to herself): Hmm, it's the finals against Zario's team. I wonder if Abel is going to face Zario...

Abel wakes up to prepare for the finals. At this time, everyone else is ready. 10 minutes later, everyone meets at the arena benches. Zario begins talking...

Zario: ...Finals...reminds me of school Zario looks down in shame.  
Sabrina: Hopefully after this is done, we don't have to do long and boring battles.  
Queen Ivysaur: Alright, so it's our team versus yours.  
Gold: Hey guys, I had a really weird dream last night. Almost everyone gives attention It's about me hatching a really weird-looking egg and it came out a...Zario interrupts  
Zario: NI-SAN!! I have to talk to Ni-san!  
Abel: What is it, bro?  
Zario: I saw something last night on a smelly butt-crack! Misty is freaked out by what Zario said.  
Abel: You're nasty, but what?  
Zario: Someone is using Nasty Plot down there! Points to the crack on the arena And it smelled like inner butt!  
May: Zario, stop being so nasty!  
Max: And random!  
Dill: Hold on, hold on! There's a Nasty Plot down there, Zario?  
Zario: Yeah, they are gonna do someting 2 some1 at the end of the Final battle.  
Dill: Oh, really? Zario nods rapidly  
Abel: thinking Hmm..., a plot happening in that crack...  
Yellow: Hey, Zario. Did you see Red down there?  
Zario: I saw a shade of red, and Movie announcer guy.  
Yellow: Did the...shade...look like this? Yellow shows Zario a photo of Red  
Zario: ...ssuuureee if you want.  
Abel: still thinking The Announcer guy and possibly Red is involved...  
Queen Ivysaur: Penny for your thoughts?  
Abel: stopped thinking THAT'S IT! everyone gives attention to Abel's loud voice  
AJ: Alright. What you got in mind? That was a loud scream.  
Abel: Sorry. Instincts, maybe. Anyway, we need to break our way in.  
AJ: How?

The Announcer guy interrupts.

Announcer guy: Three minutes to the finals! get ready, everyone.

The heroes listen to Abel.

Abel: When the fights start, try to make an effort to break the ground near the crack. When a Standard battle comes, Zario and I will finish the job with BlueBlade and Gilga. Then we break in and put a stop to Red's plans. Deal?  
Blue: But what if the Announcer chick don't announce a Standard Battle?  
Abel: She will. But in any other case, turns to Zario when I step up, you will too, bro. Got it?  
Zario: Step up?  
Abel: sigh When I enter the arena, you will too. That way, we'll know when to finish the groundbreaking work, err…volcano-breaking work.  
Zario: I am heated!  
Max: DANG ZARIO! Do you just say a simple yes or no! Why are you so psycho all the time?  
Zario: I am psycho for psychokinesis!  
AJ: I didn't knew you can use psychokenesis. You're awesome!  
Announcer guy: Three minutes are up. Ready your positions.

Abel's team and Zario's team walked to opposite benches while everyone else watches from another bench. After a good minute or two, the match begins with...

Announcer chick: The first condition is...Single-type battle. Unlike Same-type battle, the trainers use only one type of Pokemon. Who in here has at least 3 Pokemon of the same type?

The following people raised their hands: Sabrina, Misty, AJ, Dill, Darren, Lance, Max, and Buzz. Abel decided for AJ to fight Max, since neither of them faught in the Tournament so far. They agreed and stepped up.

Announcer guy: AJ of "Brainfreeze" versus Max of "El Fuego". Begin.

AJ sends out Swampert and Max sends out May's Delcatty. Delcatty did a pretty good job in Attracting Swampert, which led to Swampert's demise. Swampert just couldn't attack Delcatty, but Delcatty uses Assist to conveniently have Leaf Blade to KO Swampert. AJ sends out Dugtrio. For some odd reason, Dugtrio couldn't keep itself up, which is actually a suspicious sign of something below that arena. _Just to be clear, even though some of Mt. Battle's Areas are actually in the volcano, none of them are that close to Area 100, AKA the arena._ Dugtrio digs right where the last digging took place and breaks the crack a bit along the way for a surprise attack on Delcatty. Apparently, Delcatty doesn't have very good Defense, so she's out. Max sends out Valient the Pidgey given by Buzz. Buzz tells Max to tell Valient to use his combo. Max does so and Valient starts Double Teaming around Dugtrio. Dugtrio can not do anything, since none of its moves can reach Valient. Then all the clones except one used Flash. The last clone glows red to make the flash a red color. Abel realizes what's going on.

Abel: Hey, AJ! That Pidgey is going to Sky Attack you!  
AJ: Really? Dig, Dugtrio!

Dugtrio digs and eventually sees Valient swooping by with a larger bird-like figure from Sky Attack. Valient still KOs Dugtrio this way and broke the crack even more, extending the number of smaller cracks... AJ sends out Sandslash. Sandslash curls to a ball and jumps right at a tired Valient. Valient is KOed and Max sends out his dad's Vigoroth. It's mostly a slashing duel going on there, but when Vigoroth uses Slack Off to heal and a Counter, AJ sees no other choice but to let Sandslash use Sandstorm to make Vigoroth blind and finishing the job with a few successful Crush Claws.

AJ: Alright. Still undefeated!  
Max: Aww, man...  
AJ: Don't worry, kid. At least you gave a good battle!  
Max: Really?  
AJ: Yeah. I almost lost there with your dad's Vigoroth.  
Max: Well, my dad IS a Gym Leader.

Max Defeated. Abel sees the almost-ruined arena and waiting for the right opportunity.

Announcer chick: The next condition is...huh? Single Battle?  
Abel: Thought so! Alright bro. Come up here.

Abel steps up to the arena. Zario comes up too, but a bit thirsty for mango juice. Manuel rushes to get Zario some juice.

Announcer guy: Abel of "Brainfreeze" versus Zario of "El Fuego". Begin.

Following the plan, Zario sends out Heckler the Golem. Abel sends out Zero-Celsius the Lapras. Everyone thinks who's going to win, but...Zero-Celsius uses Surf. Heckler uses Rollout and somehow got past the Surf and onto Zero-Celsius's face, which hurt a lot. Zario commands Heckler to dance around and use Stone Edge. This for some odd reason made everyone seeing the battle in a confused manner. Abel lets Zero-Celsis use Confuse Ray to make Heckler confused and thus, dances in an even more confusing manner, but with more violent steps. Heckler used Earthquake which heavily destroyed most of the arena and Zero-Celsius. Abel sends out Madame. Zario recalls Heckler for no reason whatsoever and sends out Phozon the Bronzong. Madame and Phozon spam Shadow Ball against each other, with no effect but making dark fireworks. Madame uses Ominous Wind. Phozon is blown away towards the Announcer guy and uses Confuse Ray right at the Announcer guy and Announcer chick. While they are in no condition to announce stuff, Madmane Thunders Phozon and Phozon uses a Psychic telekinesis to strike the arena. Meanwhile, Zario uses PK Flare on the arena, which is basically a bunch of firey fireworks. Abel uses PK Starstorm on the arena, which is a bunch of tiny energy comets. The arena can barely tolerate 3 midgets now, but somehow is still not broken. When the announcer people came to, Madame and Phozon played dead. They were recalled after that. Abel sends out BlueBlade and Zario sends out Gilga. BlueBlade begins his combo of Night Slash-Pressure-Razor Wind while Gilga uses Surf to elevate himself. After the lift, Gilga uses Head Smash straight down where the crack is while BlueBlade executes the combo at the same place. Since the arena couldn't hold a single atom, let alone Head Smash and a good combo, the entire Area 100 is demolished and the Pokemon were instantly recalled. The battle, and the Tournament, ends at this point.

Abel: It's destroyed. Everyone in the hole!!

Apparently, there IS something under what used to be Area 100, and the heroes jump in.

Abel: The plan worked, bro!  
Announcer guy: panicking Oh, no. The boss will kill me. RUN AWAY!!

The announcer guy left for good. The Announcer chick, unaware of everything, runs away for safety. Everyone lands on some sort of room with the broken ceiling and a single door.

Abel: Alright. We're in. Let's go.  
Zario: What is with the Climax?  
Abel: Oh, right. Forgot to tell you. You see...well...how should I say this?  
Sabrina: Just say it!  
Abel: Fine. Bro, Dawn is captured and we're here for a rescue.  
Zario: Oh reeeally? Why didn't you say so? I would've just demolished the arena myself if you would've said that earlier!  
Abel: I wanted to lay low until the last minute. Plus, didn't Sabrina and Queen Ivysaur told you?  
Zario: Since when did they told me anything?!  
Queen Ivysaur: Uhh...I thought you wouldn't believe us if we told you.  
Abel: Well, no matter. Let's go, everyone.  
Zario: Also, why is the "foggy haze" around?  
Darren: I think you're reffering to Misty...Misty turns to Zario  
Abel: I didn't want Misty around. Pikachu did. points to Pikachu  
Misty: HEY!  
Zario: ...ughh...For once I don't have anything clever to say.  
Misty: Well, it's not MY fault we need to save Ash!  
Zario: Zario's eyes turn smaller as if he just saw a mass murder Ash KETCHUM?! If I knew this I would not have been here at all!!  
Queen Ivysaur: Told you so, Sabrina. Zario hates Ash.  
Sabrina: Guess you're right this time.  
Abel: Well, since Ash isn't the ONLY reason we're here, thinking to himself Even though that's the operation' name... end thinking we will might as well come to save Brock and Dawn. Let's just go. We're wasting valuable time. Plus, we could end an evil plot along the way. Ready?  
Yellow: I am!  
Abel: Alright. Let's finish this mission already!

Abel opens the door. (end of chapter)


	30. Chapter TwentyEight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Preparation for the Darkness**

Delia Ketchum, also known as Ash's mom, worries about Ash. So she turns on the TV for any news regarding Abel. Gabby and Ty arrive at what's left of the arena, Area 100, and report on the damage. Delia sees for a split-second something metallic in the hole, thinking it's a wall for a base. Relieved that something is going on, she turns off the TV. Then, she goes shopping to the local market. She sees Professor Oak for some reason. Oak seems glad, even though Ash is missing.

Delia: Hi there, Professor.  
Oak: Oh. Hi.  
Delia: Professor, why are you happy?  
Oak: I've sent some help to aid in Abel's mission.  
Delia: Really? Who?  
Oak: Just some Trainers I've known for some time. You know, a couple of them are from Pallet Town, just like Ash and Gary.  
Delia: Wow. Hope their aid would help.  
Oak: I hope so. But I've noticed something peculiar going on.  
Delia: Peculiar?  
Oak: I think this something has something to do with Red...and Ash.  
Delia: Red? You mean the legendary Trainer Red who was turned to stone?  
Oak: Exactly.  
Delia: But how is Red involved? He's turned to stone.  
Oak: Not really. You see, according to what I know, Queen Ivysaur revived them.  
Delia: Strange. But does that mean that those other Trainers were revived?  
Oak: Yes. Those were the aids I spoke about.  
Delia: Amazing. That Queen Ivysaur is amazing.

The two left with their shopping finished and Delia returned home. She sees Mr. Mime in her room dusting some stuff, including a photo hiding under Delia's bed.

Delia: Mr. Mime! Leave that alone!

Mr. Mime left immediately to do some other chores. _I'm still confused as to why that Mr. Mime wants to do Delia's chores..._ Delia sees that picture, with herself, a younger Ash, and...his dad...

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles (maybe thousands) away, Wes finds what seems to be the Pokemon HQ of Orre. He enters. The people inside are surprised to see him, including a kid named Michael.

Wes: You there. Is that a Snag Machine?  
Michael: Yep.  
Wes: Then you must be Michael. Right?  
Michael: That's right. You're Wes?  
Wes: yes. Anyway, I'm just here to explore.  
Michael: Alright. I'll give you a tour.

Meanwhile, again, we last see MissMaster in quite a pickle.

MissMaster: I'll protect you.  
Venus: With what army?  
MissMaster: This one. sends out all 12 of the All-Stars  
Mars: No matter. Out suits will protect us.  
SirMaster the Gallade: (Not for long!)

SirMaster and Dudette the Weavile dashed toward Saturn and used their slashing attacks with no effect. The rest of the All-Stars tried their attacks, with nothing happening. MissMaster tried using Psychic to make the admins float and drop at high speeds with something of an effect. But still, the admins survive and succeeding in capturing MissMaster and retreating. The Ranger and the other All-Stars tried to rescue MissMaster, but they failed. The admins leave. MissMaster left the bag and SirMaster picks it up...

In the Mt. Battle base, Red receives a call from Saturn that somehow the All-Stars escaped, but succeeded in recapturing MissMaster. Red responds to drop MissMaster in a certain place called "Tower 2", whatever or wherever that is. Ash is still trapped in a cell by himself with no way of getting out. He thinks of Red, but he also thinks that he saw Red before... (end of chapter)


	31. Chapter TwentyNine

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Plans for the Darkness**

Red's plot for who-knows-what is going on smoothly, whether or not Ash is involved. None of the evil bosses are aware of Red's plans, but whatever it is, it's evil. One of Red's Pokemon, a Poliwrath named "Poli", noticed Red's strange behavior from behind the scenes and is wondering how Red can turn from a hero to a villain so easily. Red saw Poli and recalled him and walked to a different room. In the room is a teleporter and Red goes in and teleports to a different location.

Meanwhile, someone riding an orange desert/mountain bike _Can you guess who?_ travels northeast to a weird location thought to be destroyed by Michael and his actions. This person sees some activity going on, so this person comes closer. Upon contact with the building, she hears a voice similar to Red's. _Apparently, whoever that is knows Red._ So with the bike, the person dashes to the Pokemon HQ at the other side of Orre. Since the travel is long,...

Ash has nothing to do. Ash can not do anything but just sit there in his cell, wondering about the purpose of the kidnapping...and of Red. What Ash doesn't know is that Brock's cell is just pass a wall. Bored as he is, he checks out the surroundings...and faintly hears Brock's voice yelling. Brock, as the ladies man everyone knows, starts yelling at some female Rocket grunt's beauty. Ash easily recognozes that voice and waits for the opportunity. Eventually, Ash can hear the Rocket grunt (However, he doesn't know who was the girl...) slapping Brock in the face and leaves. Ash yells past the wall to communicate with Brock.

Meanwhile, Delia remembers how her husband became the greatest Pokemon Trainer of his time...

The following is a history of Ash's unknown father.

Ash's father _Let's call him "Gedharm" until Game Freak decides on a name._ was like an ordinary Trainer-to-be in Pallet Town. He stared out with one of Oak's Pokemon, which no one now can remember which one. Although he started slow, he adapted quite quickly and won battles unusually quickly, no matter the situation. No one knows why this occurs. Perhaps of great strategy. Perhaps of wit. Perhaps of luck. Or, as everyone at that time can agree on, he was chosen by who-knows-what to be the best Pokemon Trainer of all. Although the term "Pokemon Master" was established, no one accomplished this title. And Gedharm was the first. But then there's the problem...

No one knows how or why the following happened, but long after he became the world's first Pokemon Master and settled to start a family, he became obsessed with power. Too obsessed at that. He wanted to catch one of every Pokemon discovered, even the Legendaries, so he left Pallet Town permanently to travel the world. He eventually found Sinnoh in its glory. Few knew him, but all saw his catching frenzy as freakishly awkward. Then one girl by the name of Cynthia questioned his ways and when Gedharm responded, Cynthia became Gedharm's temperary pupil and guide. After Cynthia learned enough, she showed Gedharm to Mt. Coronet (Celestic Town side). There, Gedharm has "that evil look" and dashed inside, despite all warnings and stuff. No one saw his body alive since...But one night, at Spear Pillar, his ghost came back to like and possessed someone...and was destroyed some time after. As a ghost again, his desire to get all of the Legendaries' power still lives, in one.

And so, Delia, hearing word of what happened, vowed never to tell Ash about his father _Well, except for the anime's first episode._ again.

Back to that building Red's in. All that can be known is that there's something evil going on. Whatever that is, it's evil.


	32. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty: The Rescue Part 1**

The heroes fell to the base. They opened the only door visible and there was an unconscienced Miror B. Pikachu "woke" him up.

Miror B.: Wha? Who are you?  
AJ: Let's just say we're here for a rescue mission.  
Miror B.: You mean Ash?  
Misty: That's right! Do you know where he is?  
Miror B.: No. But I DO know that he and his friends are in this base.  
Abel: sigh Oh, good. I really don't want to figure out that I wasted four days for nothing.

Zario at that time wasn't listening to what anyone is saying and decides to walk around in the base. No one but Gold knows this and follows Zario.

Yellow: Another question: Do you see anyone by the name of Red?  
Miror B.: Yeah. The same guy who broke my disco groove and drove me unconscience.  
Blue: So HE did this to you?  
Miror B.: Dudes, no more questions. And yes.  
Sabrina: So if Ash and company are in here, we need to split up and find them.  
Manuel: looks around And I guess our silly friend Zario already planned ahead.  
Crystal: Guess Gold did, too.

So everyone, even Miror B., decided to split up and find the hostages. Since the base is quite large and there are many forks, one person takes one hallway. It took a while, but Zario found Dawn first. Meanwhile, Gold was doing some investigation and found the room where the teleporter is. He thinks someone might come out of there. Back to Zario, he found a sad Dawn in a cell and freed her with a PK Fire. But then again, the PK Fire only made a crack in the cell, so he generated his spear and stabbed the crack, which is where the keyhole is, open. Dawn and Zario are happy to see each other again.

Later, Blue found Brock, who became puzzled since Blue looks like Gary, Ash's rival. Blue told Brock that, although Blue knows Gary, he isn't Gary. Brock told Blue that Ash is next door, but there was no door that way. Misty convieniently found the door to Ash's cell and used Pikachu to shock the keyhole to save Ash. _Yes, Misty and Pikachu did the actual "Saving" of "Saving Ash", not Abel._ Blue has some trouble finding a way to break open Brock's cell, but he sends his Scizor to break open Brock's cell with success. Meanwhile, Abel did find the room where the evil bosses are, so he enters. All the bosses recognize Abel, so they got ready to send in their Pokemon, but Abel stopped them.

Abel: Hold on, hold on. I'm not here for a fight.  
Archie: Then why are you here?  
Abel: I'm only here to rescue people locked in his base. That's all.  
Maxie: Then you are aware of it.  
Abel: Aware of what? Red?  
Giovanni: Something like that.  
Cyrus: You see, Red hired us and our minions to collaborate on world domination.  
Giovanni: But I find it odd that a hero would turn on his friends like that. But I don't care, since we have all we need for our...

Right at that moment, Silver rushed in to tell Abel about the progress. Silver immediately saw his father, Giovanni, and paused for a while.

Giovanni: ...Silver? Is that you?  
Archie: Oh, brother. Not YOU! I saw you in STONE! How did you cmae back to life?  
Silver: Let's just say that when my buddies were keeping you busy, Queen Ivysaur teleported me and the others and restored us. Probably used some white magic or something...I don't know.  
Abel: White Magick, you say? I remember teaching Queen Ivysaur some healing magic, called in Ivalice "Esuna". Probably used it. snickers  
Giovanni: Well, no matter. A least my son is revived.  
Cyrus: Are you forgetting the plan? Red will kill you if he sees you like this. Literally!  
Abel: Speaking of Red, I'll like to see him right about now.

Now that Ash, Brock, and Dawn are free from their cells, one other problem awaits: how to leave...Back to Gold.

Gold: Hmm. Looks like someone's coming. (end of chapter)


	33. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Rescue Part 2**

Gold: Hmm. Looks Like someone's coming.

Someone pops out of the teleporter. This someone is Red. Only Gold out of the heroes has seen Red so far in this condition. Red is wearing the same clothes as seen last by him, but with a dark aura, as it seems. Red leaves the room and Gold succeded in tripping him, causing an unusually loud thump. Gold, in effect, runs for his life in laughter. Red is angry and somehow, that aura mentioned starts to disintegrate the base. Zario and Dawn found the exit first and waits for the others for no particular reason. Soon, everyone except Silver and Abel shows up at the exit, which is the way the heroes came in. Red notices that the hostages escaped and starts to destroy stuff out of rage, At that time, everyone else showed up in a shocked manner and Zario uses PSI Teleport beta on everyone to escape. They landed in a random area in the middle of Orre. Also, the ships belonging to Neo Galactic X escaped too.

Dawn: Now I know what it feels to use that teleporting spell of yours, Zario.  
Ash: Hey, Zario. Why did you teleported us here instead of somewhere far away?  
Zario: Wait...

Zario does a weird pose similar to...some spandex-wearing superhero-acting team poses..._You know what I mean. For those who are willing for details, Power Rangers. You know the rest._ Mount Battle completely erupts! The base is completely destroyed, as is any detail of Mount Battle's Areas and such. Even the surrounding land is scorched by the magma. And it all happened in a few instants, with no prediction.

Yellow: Oh no! Red is dead! cries  
Abel: I don't think so.  
Yellow: Huh? Why do you think that?  
Abel: If I tell you, it'll be such long details that everyone will just get bored to listen to me.  
Yellow: Okay...I'll believe you.  
Abel: Plus, he's right there. In the dark aura over there.

Red had enough. Or...is it really Red at all? Can this Dark Deoxys really be doing what's going to happen next? Red is just floating there with darkness and everything. He seems to be summoning up the darkness of PokeWorld and releases the Dark Deoxys. This dark entity immediately attacks the group with a twilight sky around. Abel and Zario ready themselves to attack. Abel summons up his #2 Ice Knightsword and #5 Master Sword. Zario picks up a nearby pole and sets it on fire. Abel and Zario detract their wings (Abel has a couple of angel wings and Zario has a single dragon wing and a wing made of fire.) They flew to attack Dark Deoxys. No one else has ever seen such a battle in their lives, much less see Abel with wings. Queen Ivysaur also joins the fight, but is no match for Dark Deoxys. Abel and Zario continues to attack and use PSI at the darkness and Red just stays there on the ground. (Most guys possessed by beings usually turn back to normal when the being is released, but it seems that Red is _eviler_ than before, as if whoever really possessed him possessed what is known as Dark Deoxys earlier. And it seems that Zario and Dawn know a clue as to who is doing he possessing, but none are telling.

Dark Deoxys is defeated after some more attacks and grounds itself, as is Abel and Zario. The two retract their wings and their weapons are gone. But it seems that Dark Deoxys isn't finished, since the twilight stays... (end of chapter)


	34. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**Chapter Thirty-two: A Not-So-Happy Ending**

The battle is over. Dark Deoxys is defeated. So why Red hasn't returned to normal yet? And why has the twilight sky stayed, despite the afternoon time? Well, Dark Deoxys, still not dead, opens up some sort of dimentional rift and tries to escape that way. Red ran to the rift so that no one else can get through. Abel decides to go after Dark Deoxys.

Abel: Alright. I'm going after that thing to kill it. Bro, stay here to, uhh...take care...of Red here. Besides, you're in PokeWorld for a purpose, right?  
Zario: Aww come on, you ALWAYS get the fun!  
Abel: No I don't!  
Zario: Zero killed (O.K.), let me go with you!  
Abel: If you come, who'll stop Red's evil intentions? Ash?  
Queen Ivysaur: Let me come!  
Abel: Why?  
Queen Ivysaur: I've never seen anywhere past this planet and I want an adventure!  
Zario: Well...Ash, for some odd, demonic reason, has a very low suicide rate in any occasion he is thrown to.  
Ash: Really? I haven't noticed. Misty, May, and Dawn look at Ash with doubt.  
Abel: Well this time, there IS a demon involved. Look, don't you have something else to do?

At this time, Red spots something in the distance. He dashes to a random spot and picks up a book of some sort. When he comes back...

Red: WHAT IS THIS?

After a pause, Zario and Zario alone realizes the identity of the book.

Zario: MY HOME!!  
Yellow: Your...home?  
Max: Your home is a book?  
Abel: Bro, is that...?  
Zario: MY HOME!!  
Manuel: Well, that doesn't get us anywhere, since a demonic Pokemon just got away from opening a rift and darkening the sky as we know it. That and the fact that the Queen just walked to the rift.  
Abel: SAY WHAT!! looks at Queen Ivysaur with a surprise as she walks to the rift. Uhh...Look, bro. Ivysaur just walked past that rift. How about you go get that grimoire from Red and I'll go get Ivysaur from being dead.  
Zario: ...Adventure?  
Abel: Yes.  
Zario: Zero Killed (O.K.), I WANT MY HOME BACK, ROJO!  
Abel: Well, see ya. pauses Oh yeah. Dawn, take these Pokemon to Prof. Rowan ASAP. Gives all of his current Pokemon to Dawn.  
Dawn: O.K.

Abel rushes to the closing rift and waves good-bye to everyone. At this time, Abel leaves. Red somehow unleashes some sort of dark beam to Lance, but Sabrina was in the way. Lance saw this, but Red unleashed another beam to Lance. Blue was shocked to see the changes to Sabrina and Lance. It is as if they are being possessed or something.

Meanwhile, the twilight sky stretches to all of PokeWorld, from Phenac City to Blackthorn City to Twinleaf Town to even Pallet Town. Ash's mom Delia somehow knows this has something to do with her former husband. Ash on the other hand, has no clue who is really behind all this. The Neo Galactic X admins finished with building control towers in random places in the planet. MissMaster is hidden in one of those towers...

Plus, as Zario and Dill try to steal the book from Red, Red teleports using who-knows-what dark magic. Sabrina and Lance follow. Zario starts to turn mid-serious this time around and AJ left, thinking he can not take more of this headaching adventure. Then, as everyone else split up, a new partner literally dashes at sonicspeed to aid in the cause... (The End...?)

©Nintendo  
©The Pokemon Company  
©Game Freak  
©Square Enix  
©Ape


End file.
